


Camp Hawkins

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Summer Camp, Summer Fluff, because it's summer, steve is the top counsellor man, they're all counsellors, they're all in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike spends his summer vacations at Camp Hawkins as a camp counsellor. It started off as a way to make some extra money for college, but over the past two years he made great friends with some of the other counsellors. He enjoys spending time with the kids, seeing them each year returning with huge smiles on their faces and experiencing freedom for the first time.He enjoys the nights spent around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and singing stupid songs. He loves the gentle breeze on the lake as he teaches kayaking. Sure there are hard times, the kids aren't always so easy to get along with, but at the end of the day Mike thinks it's all worth it, seeing the kids make those lasting memories.But this year there's a new counsellor, and Mike tries his best to remain professional and cool, no matter how much he may be crushing on her.





	1. First impressions

**June, 1991**

 

“Thanks, mom.” Mike reached into the trunk of the car, removing a large duffle bag and a guitar case.

 

“And don't forget to eat well, and sunscreen, and-”

 

“I've been doing this for 2 years!” Mike rolled his eyes, he knew his mother was just looking out for him, but he was 20 and a college student. He could handle himself.

 

“I know.” His mother smiled at him, “We'll pick you up in 8 weeks.”

 

Mike slung his bag over his shoulder, watching his mother drive away down the bumpy, dirt track road. He sighed, finally free.

 

Camp Hawkins. It was almost like a second home, he loved being a counsellor despite what people may think. He made his way up the rickety wooden steps to his counsellor cabin, and opened the door to see 2 out of the 4 bunk beds had already been occupied with bags, but only one person in the room. Counsellor accommodation wasn't much better than what the kids had, but at least it was only 4 of them to a cabin instead of 8.

 

“Wheeler!” He practically dropped his bag when he was bombarded with a hug from Dustin, one of the returning counsellors. “How was college this year?”

 

“Hell.” Mike laughed, dumping his bag on the empty bottom bunk. “How about you?”

 

“Getting better, I think the cute girl in my bio class is starting to like me.” Dustin grinned.

 

He returned to unpacking his own large backpack into the wooden trunk they'd been given each for their stuff.

 

“Where's Lucas?” Mike noted that his bag was sat on the top bunk above Dustin's, but he was nowhere in sight.

 

Dustin laughed once and shook his head. “Where d’ya think? Trying to “reconnect” with Max or something.”

 

Max was the fiery redheaded counsellor they'd met last year. She was funny and the kids loved her because she was “super cool”. Mike had no idea why someone from California would want to spend time in a summer camp just outside Indiana, but she did.

 

She and Lucas had hit it off, but before the summer was over they never really got anywhere. Lucas had made it his mission this year to reconnect and see if anything happens.  

 

“Yeah, like that's going to happen.” Mike shook his head and took out his guitar, checking it didn't get damaged in the journey.

 

Mike learned the kids loved it when he'd played campfire songs around the fire last year, so he decided he'd do it again.

 

At that moment, the door swung open and a bundle of bags fell into the room. Mike and Dustin jumped, but then realised it was a girl.

 

Mike rushed over to help her up, handing her one of the bags.

 

“You alright, miss?”

 

He could hear Dustin snickering behind him. _Miss?_ since when had Mike been so formal?

 

She looked up, eyes wide as she scanned the room, then looked back down at the crumpled paper in her hands.

 

“This...isn't my room.” She said quietly.

 

“Are you a counsellor?” Mike looked at the paper.

 

She nodded, still looking around. “I'm new. I must have read the paper wrong.”

 

“I think it's upside down.” Mike gently turned it the right way. “See this is cabin 1, but I think you want cabin 10.”

 

She laughed but Mike could see the hint of embarrassment on her face. “I thought it said 01...but that makes more sense.”

 

“I'm Mike.” He held out a hand and she shook it.

 

“El.”

 

“And I'm Dustin.” Dustin pulled on Mike's arm to separate them so he could shake her hand.

 

“Well, thanks again. This has been embarrassing. I'll uh, get to my correct cabin now.” She stepped backwards, almost tripping.

 

“I can show you if you like.” Mike didn't want her to go just yet. He liked talking with her. “I've been here before so I know where everything is. Could give you a tour?”

 

El smiled, nodding enthusiastically. “I'd like that. Thanks, Mike.”

 

“Don't mention it.” He followed her out the cabin, giving Dustin a middle finger behind his back as he left, hearing Dustin's mimicking voice. “ _Don't mention it.”_

* * *

 

 

“So, this your first time as a counselor?” Mike swung his arms as he walked, feeling aware suddenly how long they were. Why were his arms so long? He didn't know what to do with them when he walked.

“Yeah,” El adjusted the bag on her back, it was starting to ache. She wished she hadn't packed so much. “I always enjoyed camp as a kid and I thought why not earn some extra money for college.”

“That's why I got in to it.” He said, nervously adjusting the baseball cap on his head that read _Counselor_. He practically never took that thing off when he was at camp, he had no electricity in the cabin so he couldn't blow dry his hair meaning it returned to its natural, curly and messy state. The summer humidity also didn't do him any favours.

“Oh, cabin 10.” He stopped and tried to casually lean against the handrail that lead up the steps to the door. But since the place was old, the handrail wobbled slightly under his weight and he stumbled backwards.

_Way to make a fool of yourself_ , he tried to laugh it off as if nothing had happened.

“Uh, would you like some help? With your bags?” Mike offered to take one of the bags in her arms.

She nodded, handing a bag to him as she climbed up the creaking stairs.

Lucas was inside the cabin, talking to Max. Both of them turned around sharply when El and Mike walked through the door.

“Oh, uh...hey Mike.” Lucas tilted his head slightly towards Max as if to indicate Mike had interrupted his flirting.

“This is El, the new counselor.” Mike switched hands the bag was in, it really was heavy. Had she brought her whole house?

“I got lost and Mike here helped me to the right cabin.” El looked around at the room.

The cabin was the same size as the boys’, and there was only one empty bunk bed above where Max and Lucas were sat.

“I'm guessing this is my bed?” She hesitantly reached up, placing her bag on the bed while Max watched.

“Uh, yeah. Ok.” Max stood up. “I'm Max.”

“El.”

“This your first time as a counselor?”

El nodded, relieved to finally get rid of the heavy bags.

“Well, I'm sure you'll be great.” Max had a warm smile and instantly El knew she was going to be good friends with her.

“We should probably get back to our cabin, see if Will's here yet.” Lucas stood up, clapping a hand on Mike's shoulder.

But Mike was in some kind of daze, a stupid smile on his face and hadn't seemed like he'd heard.

“Mike.” Lucas said sharply and Mike jumped.

“Huh?”

“Will? We should go see him?”

Mike's cheeks flushed when he realised he'd been staring at El. “Oh, uh yeah. Will. Uh...bye, El. I mean...uh-” he began tripping over his words. He didn't know why he'd become so awkward, this wasn't like him.

“Wait.” El reached out a hand and then drew it back. “Uh, I mean, you said you'd give me a tour of camp? We didn't exactly get to see anything before we found the cabin.”

Mike smiled, he didn't think she'd actually take him up on his offer. “Sure. Just come by our cabin when you're all unpacked.”

“Ok.” She smiled back at him.

Lucas pulled Mike along out the cabin, chuckling to himself.

“What?” Mike raised an eyebrow. “What's so funny?”

Lucas grinned. “Oh, nothing... just you're totally crushing on the new girl.”

Mike spluttered, “Wha-, me? Crushing? No. What? No. No.”

Lucas raised his hands, “hey, no need to get defensive.”

“I'm not defensive.” Mike's voice had raised an octave, and he coughed awkwardly. “I'm not defensive.”

“Sure.” Lucas tapped Mike on the arm and broke into a sprint. “Last one to the cabin has to smell Dustin's socks.”

“No way.” Mike laughed and ran after him.

* * *

 

El ran a hand through her hair, trying to separate the curly mess.

 

It had been hard work unpacking, the cabin was all stuffy, and her hair had increased in size due to the humidity of the growing evening.

 

She looked at her frizz in the mirror and shook her head. No, it wouldn't do. She quickly split her hair in two parts and braided them, placing her own counsellor hat on top. She was only meeting Mike for a tour, but she didn't want to look like a complete swamp troll.

 

Avoiding the smirk from Max, she grabbed the map and followed the trail to Mike's cabin. He opened the door before she'd even walked up all the rickety steps.

 

“Have fun you two!” Dustin called out in a sing song voice.

 

“Stay out of trouble!” Another voice sang, and El guessed that it was Will who'd finally arrived.

 

Mike waved a hand dismissively and shoved the other into his short pockets. “Sorry, they're just... mouthbreathers.” He laughed nervously, kicking the ground with his beat up converses.

 

She nodded, feeling a bit awkward. “So…”

 

“Right, uh, the tour.” Mike gestured vaguely in the direction behind El. “Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

El found herself watching Mike out of the corner of her eye as they walked. He was a lot taller than her and she had to crane her neck up to see his eyes. She found herself staring at how his face was so animated when he spoke, his freckles wrinkling on his forehead, eyes bright as he showed her the camp. He seemed to genuinely enjoy being here, so calm and relaxed outside.

His long arms pointed out the key parts of camp: the food hall, the archery zone (“ _Lucas is the best at teaching the kids archery_.”), the hiking trail, and the lake.

 

They took the long way back through camp, taking a path through the woods. El watched as Mike effortlessly jumped on a fallen tree and walked along top it, arms outstretched as he balanced. He was still talking about the activities he'd lead in the previous years and she was completely captivated.

 

“You really like it here.” She smiled, and he shrugged, suddenly feeling embarrassed about how enthusiastically he'd been speaking.

 

He sat down on the log, swinging his leg that hung free, the other tucked under himself. “You probably think I'm a total dweeb.”

 

“I think it's nice.” She smiled. It was warm and reassuring and Mike found himself at ease just seeing it. “People who act like they don't care about things are boring. What's so cool about hating everything?”

 

She tried to climb on the log but she wasn't quite tall enough. Mike grabbed her arms and helped her up. They looked down at where they were touching for a moment, and then Mike abruptly let go of her arms.

 

“Thanks.” She balanced herself on the log

 

“You ok?” Mike stood in front of her, adjusting his cap.

 

She gave him a thumbs up and they continued walking along the log.

 

They made their way out of the woods to the main area of the camp, and Mike took a moment to savour the last moments peacefulness before the campers arrive tomorrow.

 

“We should probably make our way to the food hall, Steve is going to want to give the usual “welcome” speech and run through duties for tomorrow.” Mike noticed a few counsellors walking around.

 

The sun had begun to set and a few lamps had been lit outside cabins. The food hall was bright and the silhouettes of a few counsellors could be seen inside. El could make out the shape of Max who was talking to one of the other girls in their cabin. She hadn't really met them yet, but they seemed like nice people.

 

“Come on, we better get there before Dustin cleans the place out of food.” Mike nudged El, pointing to where Dustin, Will and Lucas were just walking up the steps to the door.

 

The scene inside the food hall was utter chaos, it was loud, people shouting and talking over one another.

 

“Come on,” Mike lightly tugged on El's arm, leading her over to Lucas, Dustin and Will.

 

“Hey,” Will smiled when El sat down opposite him. “I don't think we've met, I'm Will. You must be the new girl Mike was talking about-”

 

“Will…” Mike waved a hand across his neck to signify Will should stop talking. He noticed El looking at him and he quickly lowered it.

 

“I'm El.” She smiled, but she was cut off when a slightly older man stood up on a table.

 

“Hey! Hey!” He said, clapping his hands. Heads in the room turned and conversation died down.

 

“Oh wow, my favourite part.” Lucas rolled his eyes, “Steve's welcome speech.” He said with mock enthusiasm.

 

Steve stood on the table, he was wearing sunglasses indoors even though it was almost dark outside. He lifted them off his eyes, resting them on top of his huge hair, and held up a huge binder.

 

“Welcome back, counsellors."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now officially done for summer and I'm having summery vibes so I thought I'd write a summery fic


	2. Brown eyed girl

 

The welcome meeting for the counsellors went as it did every year. Steve handed out timetables and schedules for what activities and events would be running over camp and who would be leading what.

 

“Bull- _shit_ that the blonde girl was staring at you, Dustin.” Lucas shoved his paper in his back pocket as they left the food hall. Dustin and Will followed behind him, the stairs creaking under their weight.

 

“She was too.” Dustin said confidentiality, puffing out his chest slightly.

 

Will pushed his way from behind Dustin, and walked backwards so he could face both of them. “Yeah, she was staring because you downed all those pretzels.”

 

“They were on the table what else was I supposed to do?”

 

“Share?” Lucas and Will said and the same time, and they doubled over with laughter.

 

Max and El were close behind, comparing schedules. She glanced over her shoulder to see Mike talking with Steve about something, but Max was already finished speaking, waiting on El to answer.

 

“I'm sorry?”

 

Max saw where El had been looking and a smug smile grew on her face, knowing exactly what they'd be talking about tonight.

 

“I asked what your first activity was.”

 

“Oh,” El looked over her schedule and was pleased to see she got some free time in the evenings, hopefully she'd be able to go on her own walk around camp or get a chance to go swimming in the lake.

 

“Hey, looks like we're on the hike together.” Mike pointed to her paper as he came up behind her, making El jump slightly. He leaned over her shoulder to see and his face was too close to hers. “The nature hike is the best, you get to see all over camp and around the forest.”

 

El felt her chest tighten at the idea of being alone with Mike. Obviously there would be the campers there, but they didn't really count. She found herself feeling excited at seeing how Mike interacted with kids and then shook her head of the embarrassing thought. Because it was weird. Why did it matter how good he was? He's obviously not bad otherwise he wouldn't be a counsellor.

 

He was smiling at her, and she suddenly realised she'd been staring and hadn't said anything for an odd amount of time since he'd stopped talking.

 

She had to say something or he'd think she was weird, but it'd been too long. “Oh, uh, that's cool.”

 

He leaned away from her, face falling slightly and El felt guilty. It sounded like she didn't care about the hike which couldn't have been farther from the truth.

 

Mike nodded and awkwardly hid his hands in his pockets. Max sighed, watching the whole awkward mess and stepped in.

 

“Hey, Wheeler, you guys doing your annual campfire at your cabin?”

 

Every year, the boys built a small campfire around the back of their cabin. There was the big campfire most nights for the whole camp, but the boys liked to build their own on the first night. They would roll some logs around the fire and Mike would play his guitar. The other counsellors all had their own traditions - some even managed to sneak alcohol onto the camp without Steve knowing. But they preferred eating smores and roasting marshmallows just the 5 of them, well 6 this year.

 

“Yeah, you guys should come.” Mike offered the invite to both of them, but his gaze had once again lingered on El. “It's nothing big but we have fun.”

 

“We'll be there.” Max smiled, nudging El. “Right?”

 

“Wouldn't miss it.”

 

Mike seemed to like that answer, looking down bashfully as he smiled. “Cool…”

 

Max bit her lip to stop herself laughing. Mike was certainly acting different, he definitely has a crush on El.

 

They were stood staring at each other again, and Max knew she had to be the one to break it up or they'd be there all night.

 

“El, can you help me bring the marshmallows for the smores? I hid some in the cabin.” Max lightly tugged on El's arm and the other girl blinked at her.

 

“Oh, uh yeah. Yeah. Marshmallows.”

 

“I'll see you later then?” Mike called after them, raising one arm to wave.

 

El turned around and gave him a salute before turning back to Max sharply.

 

“Oh my god did I just salute?” she whispered.

 

Max threw her head back laughing, “We need to have a talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well that was fun.” Max skipped along back to the cabin.

 

“I got fencing first after the welcome campfire.” Max held up her paper, “Hopefully I'll get some kids that _want_ to fence and aren't scared like last year.”

 

“Uh huh.” El seemed preoccupied, mind racing over the campfire later and how dumb she must have looked in front of Mike.

 

Max kicked open the cabin door, the other two girls weren't back yet. She rummaged in her trunk and pulled out two massive bags of marshmallows.

 

“So…” she raised an eyebrow. “You like ol’ Wheeler?”

 

“Huh?” El laughed nervously, “No, I just…”

 

“You couldn't stop staring at him.”

 

El froze, “You, you noticed? Oh my god was I that _obvious_?!” She hid her face in her hands and sat down on the bottom bunk next to Max.

 

Max wrapped an arm around El comfortingly. “It's alright, because he seemed pretty into you too.”

 

“That's not what we're here for.” El looked up, “we're supposed to be professional, running a camp.”

 

“And? As long as it doesn't get in the way of your job, who cares?”

 

El shrugged, “I don't know...I don't want to pursue something and get in trouble.”

 

“You have the whole summer, just see where it goes?” Max stood up, grabbing a hoodie out of her trunk. “Come on, can't keep the boys waiting too long.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit! Dustin!” Lucas shouted when he tripped over a pair of dirty converses. “I swear if I trip over your gross shoes again-”

 

“Alright, alright.” Dustin groaned as he kicked his shoes from the middle of the cabin to under his bunk.

 

“You know the rules of the cabin.” Lucas dusted himself off.

 

“Blah blah rules of the cabin.” Dustin put his hands on his hips as he imitated Lucas. “Shoes must be left under bunks.”

 

“Don't come crying to me when you go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and break your neck tripping over shoes.”

 

Dustin playfully wrapped an arm around Lucas and rubbed his knuckle against Lucas’ head. He shoved Dustin off, immediately laughing.

 

Will and Mike came back into the cabin, hands dirty from setting up the fire.

 

“We've built the campfire, just have to light it.” Will explained, rummaging in his trunk before pulling out a plaid shirt, putting it over the t-shirt he'd been wearing.

 

“You excited to see your girlfriend Lucas?” Dustin sang, sighing dramatically.

 

“Ha ha very funny. I didn't get _chance_ to talk to her today before Mike and that new girl turned up.” Lucas had gone over to the one mirror in the cabin and was fixing his hair, not that it needed fixing.

 

“You're not denying it.” Mike joined in the joke.

 

“What about you, huh? Inviting the new girl?” Lucas turned on him.

 

Mike stepped back, hands raised in defense. “I told you, I'm just being nice. But what does it matter? As long as we're professional and do our job it's fine.”

 

“You can't be subtle about anything.” Dustin pulled a huge bag of cookies out his trunk, following the huge bar of chocolate he'd already pulled out.

 

“I can too.” Mike folded his arms, “Will, can't I be subtle?”

 

Will furrowed his brow, “Well…”

 

“Whatever.” Mike raised his hands before walking over to his guitar case and taking it out. “I'm not crushing on her and I'm being professional so...stick _that_ up your butts.”

 

He left the cabin, guitar strung over his shoulder. The boys shared a look before bursting out in laughter.

 

“Mike's hopeless sometimes.” Lucas shook his head in mirth before one last look in the mirror. “Ok, let's light this fire.”

* * *

 

The camp was fairly quiet, other counsellors were in their own cabins or sneaking off in the woods. Max and El arrived at the boys’ cabin, arms full of snacks. Lucas stood up when he saw Max, dropping the stick he'd been poking in the fire. It had a soft glow, making everyone around the campfire seem like they themselves were made of fire.

 

“Ladies…” he bowed and Max rolled her eyes, handing him the huge bag of marshmallows.

 

Dustin scoffed and his hand went into the huge open bag of chips. “Dude, just sit down.”

 

Will handed El and Max a stick each, and they sat on the log. Max sat next to Lucas, and El sat between Max and Mike.

 

“You're burning your marshmallow.” Mike nudged her and she mocked offense.

 

“Excuse me?” She laughed, “I'll have you know this is the  _ perfect  _ amount of crispiness for a marshmallow.”

 

“It's literally on fire.” Mike pointed and El removed it from the fire.

 

“That's how you know it's done.” She blew out the small fire on her marshmallow before eating it.

 

The group stayed around the campfire for a while, the sun completely setting to leave the camp in darkness except for the few lanterns dotted around the place and outside cabins.

 

It had a peacefulness about it that you couldn't get in the city.

 

At some point Mike had picked up his guitar and was softly playing the strings, no song in particular.

 

Max sighed heavily, throwing her marshmallow stick into the fire. “Are you going to play an actual song or just random notes?”

 

Everyone looked at Mike and he stopped playing. 

 

“Uh, right.” He looked briefly over at El. She seemed to glow in the light of the campfire, and even in the brief moment he was caught off guard by how brown her eyes were.

 

He smiled to himself, Dustin was right. He didn't know how to be subtle.

 

Mike started strumming the guitar, an old song that he thought everyone should know. He was always awkward singing, but hoped people would join in.

 

“ _ Do you remember when...we used to sing… _ ”

 

“ _ SHA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LALA DEE DA?”  _ everyone began to sing along, clapping and laughing to how ridiculous they probably sounded right now.

 

“ _ You're my, brown eyed girl…”  _ Mike sang, casting a not so subtle look at El, who smiled back at him, laughing as she sang along with everyone else.

 

Around midnight, they decided to turn in for the night, going back to their respective cabins.

 

El noticed Max hug Lucas, and his awkward laugh when she did. 

 

“Don't look at me like that.” Max laughed when she and El were away from the boys.

 

They walked back, Max holding the lantern to guide the way. When they got back to the cabin, the other two girls were there. They were fine, but they stuck to themselves with their own group of friends. One of them struck up conversation with El.

 

“You're first time counsellor, right?” El had heard that phrase one too many times today.

 

“Uh, yeah.” She climbed up to the top bunk above Max. “But I wanted to try something new.”

 

“What do you do when you're not at camp?” Max asked, sitting down on her bunk and kicking off her shoes. “You at college?”

 

“I'm filling out an application. I used to work at the police station with my dad but I decided it wasn't what I wanted.” 

 

Max looked up, “Dad's a cop? Don't tell Mike that.”

 

“Mike? The Wheeler kid?” The blonde girl in the cabin laughed. “Why can't you tell him?”

 

Max and El shared a glance, Max reading the panic on El's face. “I was just joking, don't worry about it.”

 

“Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.” The girl turned down the lantern.

 

El couldn't sleep that night, both excited and scared. She was leading the nature hike with Mike tomorrow and she didn't know how she was supposed to act around him. She definitely hadn't been subtle about her feelings, staring at him during the campfire.

 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad tomorrow...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to actually be the camp activities. It was kind of just setting up before but we'll be getting into it now :)


	3. Encounters of the awkward kind

El rubbed her eyes as she sat up, there was a crack in the blinds that meant the sun shone directly into her eyes. Outside, a bird was already singing. El looked around the cabin, Max was still asleep on the bunk beneath her and the other two girls in their cabin were also sleeping.

 

She was suddenly aware of how cold it had gotten in the cabin, despite it being June. She found the hoodie slung over the post of the bunk bed and quickly put it on, hugging it close to herself. She squinted her eyes to see the alarm clock on the small table near one of the windows. The hand read 5:30 am.

 

Too early. She flopped back down, staring at the ceiling, noticing all the cracks. Her stomach rumbled, aware that she was now awake. Breakfast wouldn't be served for at least another 2 hours. She tried to get back to sleep, but her eyes shot wide open when she realised her activities for the day.

 

She had to welcome the campers and then it was a hike with none other than the cute boy she'd met yesterday: Mike.

 

It was no good just lying in bed, her legs felt restless.

 

The early morning sun was quite nice, it wasn't too hot yet. El decided a quick early morning swim in the lake could be a good start, the fresh cold water would be nice.

 

So without waking anyone else, El crept out the cabin, grabbing her towel and putting some clothes over her swimsuit.

* * *

 

The camp was quiet, everyone still fast asleep. It was peaceful.

 

She followed the sign posts, trying to remember the way Mike had shown her yesterday.

 

El happily walked through camp, the lake visible through the trees. She stopped suddenly when her eyes caught sight of someone in the water.

 

Typical, just typical. The camp was empty except for the _one_ place she wanted to go.

 

It was worse when she realised _who_ was in the lake. Mike.

 

He was stood staring out across to the other side, the water just reaching to his stomach. He hadn't heard El as he reached up and stretched his arms  above his head.

 

She knew she should either leave or let him know she was there instead of staring like a creep.

 

But she couldn't help it. He had so many freckles, more so now the sun was out. And his hair...it was so curly. She hadn't noticed before because of his counsellor cap. It made her melt.

 

Mike took a deep breath and held his nose as he dunked his whole head under the water. When he came up, his hair hung in his eyes and as he brushed it away, it stuck up slightly and he looked ridiculous.

 

El noticed the sun had made the water droplets on his back shine, and now she was staring at his back and-

 

It suddenly felt very warm and El pulled her eyes away from him. It was so weird, she needed to go instead of being such a creep and spying on him.

 

She turned to leave but tripped on a tree root. Mike turned sharply, and sat down in the water, embarrassed and all too aware he was in his swimsuit.

 

“Hey…” El raised a hand, laughing but inside she was dying of embarrassment. “I was uh... just going for a morning swim.” she tried to lean on the tree casually but it looked awkward.

 

“Same here.” Mike laughed with the same level of embarrassment.

 

“Sorry, I'll just go now.” She stood up abruptly and made her way back through the camp.

 

* * *

 

By the time El got back to camp, Max was the only one in the cabin. The other girls had gone to the showers apparently, and El wished that's what she had done instead of trying to swim. Maybe then she wouldn't have had that awkward encounter with Mike.

 

“You're up early.” Max looked up when El walked in.

 

She climbed onto her bunk and hid herself under her blankets.

 

“You ok?” Max climbed the ladder, and lifted the blanket to see El's face.

 

“I want the ground to swallow me up.”

 

“What happened?” Max laughed and El sat up, clearly not finding it as funny as Max.

 

“I thought I'd go for a morning swim since I was awake and thought no one else would be there.”

 

“Ok…?”

 

She sighed, “And I caught Mike there.”

 

Max raised an eyebrow, “I'm not seeing the problem.”

 

“He was swimming and I don't know, I just stared...and then I tried to leave because I was being a total creep and then I tripped and then he knew I was there and now I can't see him again because I'm mortified.” She was talking fast and Max barely had time to process it.

 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down. He'll probably forget about it, don't worry.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Where were you this morning?” Lucas sat down next to Mike at breakfast.

 

“I went for a swim, I couldn't sleep because _someone_ ” Mike looked pointedly at Dustin, “was snoring.”

 

Dustin smiled sarcastically and took a bite of his toast. Will returned to the table, carefully balancing 4 coffees on a tray.

 

“Thanks, I needed this coffee.” Dustin grabbed a mug and drank, thankfully it wasn't too hot. “I was up all night reading.”

 

“We know!” The others said in unison, laughing.

 

“Honestly, I think I got about 3 hours sleep last night.” Mike said, reaching across the table to get a coffee. “I don't know if I'll have the energy for this hike I'm going on later.”

 

“With El. You seem extra excited.” Will grinned and Mike almost spat out his drink.

 

“I’m not. I'm just excited to be back at camp. El's cool and I think we're going to be good friends so I'm excited to work with her in a professional friendship sense but-” He was rambling again, and the others tried not to laugh.

 

“Sure…” Lucas patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Speak of the devil.” Dustin looked up at the moment Max and El appeared with their trays full of breakfast.

 

Max pointed to the boys and El's eyes widened when she saw Mike. He stopped eating, spoon of cereal frozen in mid air.

 

“Hey.” Max sat next to opposite Lucas, the only free space was next to Will, opposite Mike.

 

El sighed, knowing Max was doing this on purpose. Mike managed a smile when El sat down, both knowing what the other was thinking, remembering their awkward encounter earlier this morning.

 

“You excited for the hike?” Mike didn't want there to be any tension, so he went for a neutral topic to talk about.

 

El nodded, looking down at her cereal. “Little nervous, it's my first activity I'm leading. But it should be fun. I love a walk in nature.”

 

It was like some unspoken agreement that they'd never mention the whole “ _I saw you bathing_ ” and “ _you totally tripped and fell_ ” thing.

 

After breakfast, they all headed back to their cabins to prepare to welcome the campers.

 

They had trunk duty, which meant lugging a kid's way too heavy “did you even read the list because you don't need half this shit” trunk to their cabin.

 

It took most of the morning, but after lunch (and Steve's welcome speech to the campers) it was finally time to start the activities.

 

El went back to her cabin during lunch to get ready for the hike, grabbing the map and her rucksack. She filled her bottle with water, and stuffed a few snacks in her bag “just in case”. The nerves were starting to build, unsure how the campers would react to her. Would they listen? Would they be nice?

 

She tied her hair back in double braids before finding her counsellor’s cap and went to find Mike.  

He was talking to a group of about 4 kids, all girls. They were excitedly telling him something, and El smiled watching him seem genuinely interested in what they had to say. They were only about 11.

 

He looked up and saw El, smiling brightly. One of the girls turned and had a sour face when she saw Mike was smiling at El.

 

“You almost ready to begin the hike?” He said. “Do you have the trail marked on your map?”

 

“Oh, I don't think so.” She scrambled in her bag and pulled out the map.

 

Mike took it from her, ignoring the jolt he felt when their hands lightly touched as she passed it to him. He quickly drew the trail and stood close to her as he explained where they were going.

 

“You'll be fine.” He lowered his voice so only she could hear, reassuring El. She didn't even realise how fast her heart was racing until he said that. There was something calming about his presence, and she no longer felt nervous.

He looked up, still smiling at her and spoke in his normal tone. “All good?”

 

“All good.” She nodded, his smile was so infectious.

 

He stepped back and faced the campers, “Let’s go meet the others.”

 

The girls immedi followed him like lost puppies and El shook her head, laughing. Mike had clearly caught the attention of the younger girls.

 

She remembered being like that. Going to camp and having a counsellor that was young, funny and instantly forming a stupid school girl crush. It was ridiculous because you knew it wouldn't happen, the boy was way too old. But because he was nice, that twisted part of you under formed brain screamed “maybe!!!!”

 

El followed behind as they walked through camp to the main meeting post. She saw Will setting up some wooden easels outside for his landscape painting class and gave him a wave as she walked by.

 

At the main meeting spot, El caught site of Dustin holding up a compass and animatedly explaining how it works. If El was honest, she never really understood orienteering, but the way Dustin made it sound was actually quite interesting. She didn't know how he did it.

 

“Mike! Mike! Mike!” A few kids began to chant as Mike walked up to them. El had no idea how popular he was with the kids. It was overwhelming.

 

“We all excited?!” He shouted, a huge smile on his face. The kids instantly burst out in cheers. “Ok, we have a new face this year, El.” He gestured to her and El suddenly felt 12 pairs of eyes on her.

 

“Hi.” She waved, uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

 

“I want you all to be extra nice to her.”

 

Mike began reeling off rules like: follow the trail, stick with your buddy, and don't go anywhere where you can't see El or himself.

 

With the rules in place, Mike and El set out with the campers on the trail.

 

"Watch out for bigfoot in the woods!" Dustin called as they passed his group.

 

"Mike, there's no such thing as bigfoot, right?" one of the girls looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Because I don't want to go if bigfoot is there."

 

Mike stopped and crouched down so he was eye level with her, "It's just a rumour, not real. Dustin's being a mouthbreather." 

 

The girl seemed content with that answer, nodding. Mike stood up again, making eye contact with El that said "Dustin's in trouble". She stifled a laugh, and rounded up the rest of the campers.

 

Mike seemed in a good mood, swinging his long arms as they walked, reaching the edge of camp and the start of the hiking trail.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. On the trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some alone time. It's just Mike and El...and about 8 other kids...

El watched the back of Mike's tall head as he led the campers through the trail. He occasionally stopped to point something out, the name of a tree or a plant.

 

At one point he shushed everyone, gesturing for them to crouch near him between some trees. El managed to look over the heads of the kids, but she felt Mike's hand on her back as he made way for her to get a closer look.

 

It was a deer. It looked up, some greenery hanging from its mouth. The air was still, at El swore the deer looked right at her. It was fascinating seeing a deer in its natural habitat.

 

“Achoo!!!”

 

The deer instantly shot away, one of the campers had sneezed. They all turned to him, faces full of anger.

 

“Bobby!”

 

Bobby sniffed, and El rummaged in her bag for one of the tissues she'd stuffed in there just in case. “Sorry, I have allergies.”

 

“You ruined it!” one of the girls who'd been fawning over Mike folded her arms and stamped her foot. “I can't believe you.”

 

“It's not his fault.” Mike raised a hand, trying to defuse the situation.

 

“But Mike he scared the deer away.”

 

“Suzie, he didn't mean it.”

 

Mike hated telling the kids off, but he couldn't bare it when they were being rude to each other. Camp was supposed to be fun and about making friends. And he wouldn't stand for people being mean.

 

Suzie sulked the rest of the trip. Even though Mike didn't raise his voice, she still wasn't happy.

 

“Now,” Mike stopped when they reached a small clearing in the trees, in front of them were wildflowers. El gasped a little, she had no idea there were things like that in these woods, the grass was practically bright yellow from the flowers. “Who knows what type of flowers these are?”

 

A small boy with glasses sheepishly raised his hand, “Buttercups?”

 

“Good job, Tommy!” Mike raised his hand for a high five and Tommy lifted his smaller hand to hit Mike's, laughing as he did so.

 

Mike crouched down, picking up one of the buttercups, “You can play a game with these, you wanna see?”

 

“Yeah!” The kids all shouted, rushing to pick one of their own buttercups.

 

The flowers were so small and delicate, and El carefully plucked one from the ground, twirling it around in her hand as she stared at it.

 

She looked up and almost jumped when she saw Mike approaching her. He stood close, so close she could see individual freckles on his face, even the shine on his forehead from the sweat he'd acquired by walking in the heat. Even though his eyes were dark in colour, there was somehow a brightness and light that El couldn't pull her own eyes away from. She could easily stare at them all day.

 

He was stood so close, and She was certain he could hear how embarrassingly fast her heart was beating.

 

He held the flower under her chin and mumbled something, but she was too lost in her Mike daydream that she didn't hear what he'd actually said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Butter.” He smiled, the corners of his mouth crinkling. “The reflection of the flower on your chin is supposed to mean you like butter.”

 

“I wanna try!” Suzie shoved a flower under her friend's chin.

 

The kids shrieked with laughter, testing each other for whether they liked butter or not (even though, as Tommy had pointed out, you probably already knew if you liked butter and a flower wasn't going to prove anything).

 

El had gotten distracted watching how much fun the campers were having. She wasn't really paying attention at all, and it was so unprofessional, she needed to snap herself out of it.

 

“Do me.” Mike suddenly said, El realising he was still in front of her.

 

He held up the flower and she took it. As their hands brushed she felt almost an electric shock. But it was nice, like butterflies.

 

She held it under his chin and smiled, “Hmm, yep. Looks like you definitely like butter.”

 

He laughed softly too, and from behind him she could have sworn two of the girls were watching them and whispering between each other.

 

“Alright campers!” Mike stepped away from El. She immediately felt some kind of sinking feeling now he wasn't stood so close. “Time to head back to camp!”

 

“No!”

 

“Already?”

 

“Please, Mike!”

 

Mike folded his arms and shook his head, “You guys don't want to miss lunch do you?”

 

“We'll eat more at dinner!”

 

He looked over at El and she nodded, somehow knowing exactly what he was thinking.

 

“I guess Mike and I will just have to leave you here.” She exaggerated her speech, trying to sound like she was faking. “We need our food, right, Mike?”

 

He clutched his stomach, falling to his knees amongst the buttercups. “So... hungry...must…. return...to camp….”

 

He lay down completely, hidden amongst the flowers.

 

“Fine!” The campers finally agreed, and Mike jumped up hastily.

 

“Tommy, do you want to lead the way?” Mike handed a spare map to Tommy, but there were large sign posts everywhere pointing to camp, so Mike would be able to save the day if needed.

 

Eagerly Tommy took the lead, and Mike and El trailed in the back.

 

They were almost to camp when El saw Mike bend down out the corner of her eye, plucking something from the bushes.

 

She tilted her head in confusion, and he sheepishly smiled at her.

 

“I uh…” Mike was blushing slightly, holding something behind his back. “Here…”

 

He held open his palm and there was a pale purple flower. “It was the only one I've seen and...I don't know... I thought you might like it?”

 

She looked at it, slowly taking it from his hand.

 

“Sorry, that was weird of me.” Mike shook his head and looked down. He'd seen that flower when the hike had begun and made a mental note so he could come back and pick it for El. It was stupid, weird, why did he do it? But he hadn't seen any other flowers around like that.

 

“No, I love it.” She tucked the flower behind her ear, held in place by her counsellor's cap. “Thank you. It was sweet.”

 

She felt herself blushing, but she was smiling. Mike was too.

 

Neither saw the two girls sharing excited whispers at what they were witnessing.

* * *

 

 

Mike and El returned back to camp, and found Lucas, Max, Dustin and Will at a counsellor table in the food hall.

 

“What's that?” Max pointed to the flower behind El's ear as she sat down.

 

Her hand immediately went to her ear, forgetting she'd put it where when Mike gave it to her on their hike.

 

“Oh, it's just a flower. No big deal.” She shrugged.

 

“If it's no big deal then why're you blushing?” Dustin pointed out.

 

“It's none of your business Dustin.” Mike immediately said, “You're just making her uncomfortable.”

 

“Why so defensive Mike?” Lucas grinned.

 

“We were on the hike and there was a flower so Mike gave it to me. See? No big deal.” El looked down at her food.

 

“Yeah, no big deal.” Mike laughed awkwardly and then abruptly changed the topic of conversation. “Anyway how was your activity?”

 

* * *

 

“Why're you looking at me like that?” El placed her folded towel by her shoes. 

 

The counsellors had some free time before dinner so she and Max decided they'd go for a swim - after of course seeing that the boys were flopped out on their cabin's porch, reading magazines and comics. 

 

“They're nerds.” Max had so politely explained as they walked by. Mike had briefly looked up from his X-Men comic, his eyes meeting El's, and exchanged a quick smile.

 

“Oh nothing.” Max smiled, kicking off her own shoes. “I'm just glad you and Mike seem to be getting on.”

 

El laughed nervously, “What? Yeah but, we're just friends.”

 

“I didn't say you weren't.” Max smirked to herself.

 

“Well, that's settled then.” 

 

“Uh huh.”

 

They stood in silence for a moment as they prepared to get in the water.

 

“But that's not saying I don't like him. Because he's a nice person.” Began talking again. “And I like him as a friend. But if he did ask me...maybe I wouldn't say no. But it's not like I'm hoping for anything to happen. But if it did I wouldn't stop it. But I'm not going to go out of my way to pursue something-”

 

“El.” Max laughed, “it's ok. You don't have to explain yourself.”

 

El realised she'd been rambling and self consciously adjusted the ties at the end of her braids.

 

“Race you to the water?” Max raised an eyebrow.

 

El smiled and bolted first. 

 

“Hey!” Max called after her. “I didn't say go!”

 

 


	5. On top of spaghetti, all covered in cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After actually googling the difference between a kayak and a canoe I decided to change every "kayak" to canoe. So that's an inconsistency I know and if there's randomly a "kayak" somewhere it's where I missed it haha

Mike woke up, stretching his arms as he yawned. But he forgot how long his arms were and they hit against the ceiling.

 

“Ow! Shit…” he mumbled, cradling his bruised hand. He'd tried the bottom bunk, but he was too tall and he felt claustrophobic, so Will agreed to take the bottom. But the top bunk wasn't much better, now he was too close to the ceiling. Mike just wasn't built for bunk beds.

 

The commotion caused everyone in the cabin to stir. Well, everyone except Dustin who continued his snoring.

 

“Ugh, Miiike.” Lucas groaned, sitting up slightly. He was in the top bunk above Dustin's. His eyes were still half closed, but Mike could see the annoyance. He loved his friends but they were _not_ morning people.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“I've got survival skills with Will today _and_ I'm on evening patrol with Max, I need my sleep.” He lay back down with a deep sigh.

 

Mike thought about going for a swim again, but he didn't want to make El feel awkward if he saw her. It was stupid, but he thought maybe he might like her so he really didn't want to ruin any chances he may have.

 

He ran a hand through his hair, not even bothering to comb it. Nothing would fix the crazy mess it had become in the humidity. Besides, he had canoeing today, so he would need to take a shower later to get rid of the gross lake water smell.

 

Mike was still restless, he could never really sleep at camp. He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but his dreams were filled with brown eyed and flowers and the most amazing laugh-

 

“Mike!”

 

He shot up, still weary from sleep. “What?”

 

“Not only do you wake me up early, but then you over sleep yourself!” Lucas had thrown a pillow at Mike to wake him up.

 

He realised everyone else was dressed and ready.

 

“Breakfast is in 5 minutes dude.” Dustin grabbed his stomach dramatically. “And I'm starving.”

 

“Go on ahead. I'll meet up with you later.” Mike slowly put on foot on the ladder.

 

“You sure?” Will had just finished buttoning his flannel.

 

“Yeah, don't worry about me.” Mike descended the ladder, the creaky noise with each step not filling him with confidence. One of these days it's going to break and he's going to hurt himself.

 

The boys left, leaving Mike alone in the cabin. He frantically rummaged through his drawers for his swim suit and realised he'd left them hanging outside the cabin to dry in the sun.

 

He felt a kind of aching pain in his hand and looked down to see a purple bruise slowly forming from when he'd hit his hand earlier.

 

“Great. Just great.” He muttered to himself, canoeing was not going to be fun holding an ore with a bruised hand for a few hours. But he'd get through it.

 

He finally made it to breakfast, but there were only a few scraps left: couple of eggs and a few bits of bacon. Not enough for someone of Mike's height. The day wasn't getting off to a good start. And to top it all off, he probably wasn't going to see El because they had different activities today.

 

He sat down at the table, his friends were still there but Max and El were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Nice bed head.” Dustin looked up, seeing Mike had forgotten his cap.

 

Mike's hand flew to his head and he sighed. Not his morning.

 

“I better go, gotta get my gear for canoeing.” Mike stood up. “I'm not hungry.” He pushed his food away.

 

He didn't know why he was in a sour mood but he was.

 

He made his way through camp to get his stuff, not really paying attention when he hit into someone.

 

“Oh sorry.” He blinked and realised who it was. “El.” Instantly the foggy mood he'd been in lifted, seeing her bright smile.

 

“Hey.” She said, “I'm sorry, didn't look where I was going.”

 

“No, no. It my fault.” Mike insisted.

 

“What activity are you running?”

 

“Canoeing. What about you?”

 

“Oh, just first aid.” She shrugged. “Not very exciting but important. Especially since we're doing quite physical activities.”

 

“I suck at first aid, I know a few things but so far I've never had to use it.”

 

“Hope you never do.”

 

They found an awkward silence in the conversation, both wanting it to continue but not knowing how.

 

“I uh, didn't see you at breakfast?” El didn't meet his gaze, a little embarrassed. She didn't want him to know she'd been looking out for him, but she had.

 

“I overslept.” Mike ran a hand through his messy hair nervously, so aware of what an absolute mess he probably looked right now.

 

Her eyes narrowed when he did that and he thought she was looking at his hair. He was about to explain his appearance when she grabbed his hand.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Does it hurt?” She was studying his hand, lightly pressing the bruise.

 

“Oh, my hand?” He looked down, his heart racing and he could concentrate on nothing but the feeling of her hand touching his. “A little. I hit it this morning on the ceiling. I guess I'm just too tall for these beds.”

 

She looked over his hand in detail, noticing how there were even a few freckles there.

 

“I don't think it's broken, just bruised. I'll get you some ice for it.” She was still holding his hand lightly as she made her way to the kitchens.

 

“Really I'm fine.” Mike tried to protest, but he also wasn't about to complain about a pretty girl holding his hand.

 

“It'll stop it swelling.” She finally let go, both missing the feeling of the other's hand, and asked the caterer for some ice.

 

Mike sat on the countertop, his feet tapping against the floor as El moved around the kitchen.

 

She found a small cloth and wrapped the ice in it, once again picking up Mike's hand and holding it as she pressed the ice to it.

 

Mike watched her intently. How her brow creased slightly when she was concentrating. He felt himself blushing and turned away.

 

“Just leave it for a few minutes and it should be good.” She stepped back and Mike hopped off the counter.

 

“Thank you.” He held the ice to his hand.

 

“How hard did you hit it anyway?” She laughed as they made their way back out of the kitchen.

 

“I didn't think it was that bad but it bruised quite a bit, huh?”

 

“You'll have to be more careful.” She stopped walking. “I should go. I can't keep them waiting.”

 

“Oh shoot, yeah I have to get to the lake!” Mike walked backwards in the opposite direction. “I'll uh, I'll see you at the campfire tonight?”

 

“Yeah.” She waved as he turned to ran. “Be careful, Mike!” She called, punctuating it with a laugh.

 

He gave her a thumbs up, but almost tripped over his feet again in his hurry.

 

He went to the lake in the best mood, despite his hand starting to hurt again.

* * *

 

Max got back to the cabin after her activity before El. She had taken the kids tree climbing but with all the safety harnesses and ropes she thought she'd be there packing away long after El had finished her activity.

 

A few minutes after Max had started reading a book, El returned, with bandages all wrapped around her.

 

“Holy shit, what happened to you?!” She laughed, tugging at one of the bandages around El's arms.

 

“We did first aid and I showed them how to put on bandages. But at the end I thought it could be fun to play the mummy game where you wrap someone in bandages, you know like a mummy?”

 

Looking at her, it made sense. Her legs were covered and her arms were bandaged. There was one around her head like one of Lucas’ bandanas.

 

“We got a bit carried away with the competition.” She laughed trying to get the bandages off, but Max stepped in to help.

 

“Thanks, I couldn't get them all off because they wrapped them too tight.” El freed her head from the bandages.

 

“Looks like you had fun.” Max unwrapped her arm and jokingly tied the bandage around her own head. “You look like the world's worst super hero though.”

 

“Bandage girl!” El raised her hands in the air.

 

“Defeating evil with her powers of first aid!” Max copied, speaking in her movie trailer voice.

 

The two burst out laughing, and Max suddenly ran to her trunk.

 

“Wait, let me get a photo.” She pulled out her Polaroid camera and El held her superhero pose.

 

“Perfect!” she shook the photo and then showed it to El.

 

Max helped her unwrap the last of the bandages.

 

“You excited about tonight?” El smirked and Max shook her head.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Night duty... Lucas?”

 

Max tried to act indifferent but El could see the hint of smile on her face. “Maybe…? But it's no big deal you just walk around camp for about half an hour after the kids are in bed and that's it.”

 

El nodded, “Sure…”

* * *

 

There were a few campfires around camp, too many kids for them all to fit around a single fire. This campfire had about 20 kids around it. Most nights there was some kind of roasting marshmallow activity, and the kids’ faces were sticky with the remains of smores. El and Max were in hoodies, sat on the log next to Mike, trying to keep warm by the fire. Lucas, Will and Dustin were at a different campfire tonight.

 

“And all that was left of the boy...” Mike held a flashlight under his face, causing a dark glow over his features. He loved telling ghost stories and the kids were huddled together, but utterly captured by how Mike told the stories. “Was a single little finger…”

 

He shut the flashlight off, the campfire still glowing.

 

“Anyone else have a story?” Mike smiled, holding out the flashlight to no one in particular.

 

But the kids just shook their heads, complete silence fell over the camp. Only the crackling of the burning fire could be heard.

 

“Can you play us a song?” A small girl spoke up. She was wrapped in a blanket, huddled between two of her friends.

 

“Please Mike!”

 

They began chanting for him to play and even Max and El joined in, clapping their hands in mirth as he eventually gave in.

 

“Alright, alright.” He raised his hands and picked up his guitar.

 

He broke into a smile before singing loudly (and over dramatically):

 

“ _On top of spagheeeetiiiiiii all covered in cheeeeese!_ ”

 

“ _I lost my poor meatbaaaaall when somebody sneeeeezed_.” They all joined in, laughing at the stupid lyrics.

 

“Sing a real song now!” Someone shouted after they'd finished a round of _This land is my land_.

 

“Uh, ok? What real song?” Mike nervously played with a guitar string.

 

After about 5 minutes the entire campfire had erupted in loud, over the top singing.

 

“ _SWEET CAROLINE!_ ”

 

“ _BAH BAH BAH!!_ ” everyone was shouting, screaming at the top of their lungs the chorus.

 

“ _Good times never seemed so good_ ,”

 

“ _so good, SO good, SO GOOD!_ ” El and Max raised their hands in the air, struggling to breathe through the laughter. Their voices getting gradually louder and higher pitched as they sang.

 

“Ok, I think it's time for bed.” Mike stopped playing after a while, but the campers were disappointed.

 

“Can't we stay up a little more?”

 

“Please?

 

But to be honest, Mike kind of wanted to go to bed himself. He wanted to just crash on his bed and clock out for 8 hours.

 

“You don't want to be tired for your activity tomorrow.” Mike reasoned with them.

 

“Good luck on your _patrol._ ” El pulled Max aside while Mike was trying to get the kids to go to their cabins.

 

“Oh please,” Max playfully nudged her. “Nothing is going to happen.”

 

“Max!” Lucas’ voice was heard a few feet away, and El could see a flashlight.

 

“Don't wait up.” Max hugged El and grabbed a flashlight from around the campfire as she ran passed to meet Lucas.

* * *

 

El noticed the campfire was still burning, so she sat down on a log, poking it with a stick.

 

She didn't hear Mike's footsteps behind her.

 

“Hey,” he sat next to her, looking at the fire.

 

“Hey.”

 

A moment of silence passed before El spoke again. “I liked your guitar.”

 

“Oh, thank you.” Mike turned his head slightly to glance at her. “How did your first aid go?”

 

“It went ok. We ended up getting wrapped up in bandages, but I think the kids had fun. How was canoeing? Is your hand ok? I just realised you played guitar.”

 

Mike looked at his hand and showed it to her. “Still a little bruised but I'm ok. I love canoeing, the feeling of being on the water. Endless possibilities…” he leaned back on the log, dreamily looking into the night sky.

 

“I've never been…”

 

Mike snapped his head back. “What?”

 

“I've never been canoeing.” El shrugged, she didn't think it was _that_ big of a deal.

 

“This is a crime. You gotta go canoeing.” Mike pretended to be offended.

 

“I don't know how…” she looked away sheepishly. It was a little embarrassing that a counsellor at camp couldn't canoe.

 

“I'll have to teach you.” Mike said casually. “I can't have you not knowing how to canoe.”

 

“Ok.” She laughed at how seriously he was taking this.

 

“Come on, free time tomorrow. We'll go out on the lake in a canoe.”

 

He turned to face her fully, half his face glowing orange off the reflection from the campfire. His little half smile causing a dimple to form at his cheek. She thought half his face was like the sun, bright and warm, but the other dark and in shadow, like the moon. Either way, he was amazing no matter what light he was in. And she couldn't resist it.

 

“I'd love to.”

 

“Cool.” He nodded, leaning back to look at the stars, revelling in the warmth of the fire.

 

“Cool.” She did the same, leaning back.

 

She tried to appear casual but on the inside she was screaming. Did she just kind of get a date? Because he wanted to teach her but they'd be out on the lake together...alone…

 

She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she wasn't denying anymore she had a crush on him. He was so good with kids, and the way he sang...oh and his stupid messy hair she just wanted to touch. Not to mention his freckles. She'd been bold when she'd grabbed his hand this morning, but he hadn't recoiled away. The feeling between them was something she couldn't describe, and when she'd let go, she felt almost cold.

 

She decided that she needed to be professional...but if something happens….she's not going to stop it.

* * *

 

Max and Lucas walked the dark camp for about half an hour, the sound of crickets and cicadas starting to get on their nerves.

 

Neither really wanted to be out, but they also (not so) secretly enjoyed each other's company.

 

They'd been joking about how much of a waste of time this whole patrol thing was. The campers wouldn't listen anyway if you told them to go to sleep, and the camp was a secured area. Who would even want to break in?

  


“It’s such a dumb security measure, they don't care much because all I get is a flashlight so we can't do anything anyway?” Lucas waved his flashlight around.

 

“What am I gonna do?” Max laughed, “Shout “hey you stop! Or I'll shine this light in your eye and you'll be seeing spots for at least 2 minutes!” it's ridiculous.”

 

They were doubled over laughing at how stupid it all was, when Lucas straightened up and smiled.

 

“I like talking with you.”

 

She stopped laughing and looked away, thankful it was so dark. Her cheeks were burning. This never happened, but somehow around Lucas she became a blushing mess. “I like talking to you too.”

 

They finally met eyes again, smiling shyly at each other. Neither knew who had leaned in first first, but their noses were almost touching and Max decided she would close that gap.

 

He dropped his flashlight as his hands rested on her waist and after a moment she dropped hers too, her hands around his neck.

 

They broke apart when a bright light hit them both in the eyes.

 

“What?!”

 

“Hey!” Steve's voice shouted at them. “You're on stakeout duty not make out duty!”

 

“It's not a stake out, it's just patrol?” Lucas crinkled his forehead, picking up his flashlight.

 

“Patrol duty wouldn't have worked.” Steve mumbled. “But anyway, you're not being paid to mess around.”

 

Max flipped him off when he turned his back, but one hand found Lucas’.

 

“I'll walk you back to your cabin?” Lucas offered once Steve had left.

 

“That's alright.” Max picked up her on flashlight. “It's on the other side of camp. But thank you.” She kissed his cheek briefly.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow!” She shone the flashlight at him and he waved.

 

“I'll see you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on holiday for a week so I might not be able to post but I'll see you when I get back xx


	6. Mr Expert

El was reading on her bed when Max returned from night duty, her cheeks unusually flushed. She leaned against the door for a moment, a kind of distracted air about her.

 

“Is everything ok?”

 

Max looked up suddenly, as if she forgot El was there. “Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm good.”

 

She crossed the room hurriedly, rummaging in her trunk for pyjamas and ducking into the tiny room that had a single toilet and mirror. No shower.

 

El chuckled to herself and returned to her book. Clearly night duty had gone better than expected.

* * *

“So you did kiss her?” Dustin raised an eyebrow.

 

But Lucas simply shrugged, shuffling through the hand of cards he'd been given. Will and Mike were doing the same, legs crossed as they sat on the bottom bunk belonging to Dustin. There was a small pile of cards in the middle of the bed.

 

“A gentleman never tells.” Lucas tapped his nose smugly.

 

Dustin sighed, “You're ridiculous, you know that Sinclair?”

 

“He obviously did or he wouldn't be avoiding the conversation.” Will slammed a card down. “Go fish!”

 

“Will that's not what we're playing.” Dustin gave him back the card. “We're playing poker.”

 

“I thought we were playing solitaire…” Mike looked at his cards.

 

“No, we're playing irish snap.” Lucas gestured to the cards.

 

They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

“Ok, let's just forget cards.” Dustin said through laughter, shuffling the cards back into a pack.

 

“We should just go to bed.” Lucas yawned and climbed up his ladder.

 

“There he goes,” Mike said wistfully. “Avoiding the question.”

 

“Shut up.” Lucas laughed and the boys all went to their own individual beds. It was late anyway.

* * *

 

The scene at breakfast was tense to say the least. Max and Lucas sat opposite each other, exchanging less than subtle glances.

 

“Man, I thought I was gonna vomit at breakfast.” Mike caught up to El as they were leaving the food hall, his arm lightly brushing against hers.

 

“Same here.”

 

“I have to go find Lucas, we have the same activity today. But I'll see you at free time?” He smiled, hoping she hadn't forgotten their agreement for him to teach her canoeing.

 

“Wouldn't miss it.” She smiled back, rocking on her heels a little. “Good luck.”

 

He jokingly tipped his cap to her and he jogged off. She watched him run, a less than graceful affair if she was honest. But she found it strangely endearing.

 

“Heart eyes much?” Dustin's voice pulled her back to reality.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You were staring at Mike.” He explained, looking in the direction of where Mike had gone.

 

El didn't know how to answer so she just folded her arms and said, “don't you have something better to do than discuss my love life - that doesn't exist by the way.”

 

“Nope.” Dustin grinned a big cheesy smile, popping the “p”. It was a lie though, he was supposed to be at his activity right now.

 

“Well, I do so…” she pointed in the opposite direction to where Mike ran and slowly backed away from Dustin.

 

“You so have a crush!” He called to her.

 

“Can't hear you!” She sang, covering her ears like a child.

 

“Good talk!” He gave a thumbs up, but El had already gone. “Oh shit, my kids!” He ran, one arm holding his cap in place.

* * *

 

El had a fairly relaxing activity today. She was making friendship bracelets with Will.

 

She loved the bright colours and the patterns you could make with simple string. She and Will made marchin bracelets for each other, whilst helping the kids when theirs’ got knotted. 

 

“That's an awfully big bracelet, Suzie.” El noted the girl was making one a lot bigger than the other's were. “You sure it's going to fit around someone's wrist.”

 

“It's for Mike.” She said, not even looking up. 

 

El and Will exchanged a glance, trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh well, I'm sure he'll like it.” El smiled.

 

“Who are you making yours for?” The girl asked El. “You already made Will one but you're making another.”

 

El shrugged, “I don't know...I'm just making it.”

 

“ _ You  _ should make one for Mike.” A different girl said, and Suzie glared at her.

 

“No, she shouldn't.”

 

“Uh huh. Me and Katie think they should get married.” Two girls giggled, and Will looked down, trying to hide his smirk.

 

“You're absolutely right, Abbie.” Will finally looked up after composing himself. El was feeling flustered.

 

“He's my co-worker.” El shook her head. “And a friend. That's all.”

 

“Yeah, that's all.” Suzie quickly said. It was obvious someone had a little crush on Mike.

 

“Suzie, Mike is too old for you.” The girl who suggested El and Mike get married, Abbie, said.

 

“Shut up!” Suzie folded her arms and continued making the bracelet.

 

“Girls, leave Suzie alone.” El said politely, not wanting to cause confrontation. 

It was only an innocent crush, and there was no need to feel jealous. It was kind of sweet, in that silly schoolgirl way. She knew she'd had weird crushes in the past: Tom Cruise, Ralph Macchio, Rob Lowe, George Michael, Judd Nelson...to name a few.

 

“Come on, let's get these finished.” She changed the topic quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike returned to camp from his activity with Lucas. His face had a streak of mud across it. He wanted to go clean up before he saw El, but he was ambushed by Suzie.

 

“Mike!”

 

He stopped, and turned around, a fake smile on his face. He really wasn't feeling it right now.

 

“Hey, Suzie.”

 

She held out some knotted string. “I made this for you.”

 

He bent down so he was eye level with her. “Oh wow, thanks.” He took the bracelet. 

 

When he looked up, his eyes met with El's who was talking over with Will a few feet away.

 

“I'm gonna wear this later, I've just got to talk to El. But thanks.” He ruffled her hair as he left, and Suzie folded her arms angrily.

 

“El!”

 

“Whoa, what happened to you?” El laughed, taking in his appearance.

 

“Assault course.” He shrugged. “I fell trying to help some kid across the rope swing above a pit of mud.”

 

“I'll catch up with you later.” Will gave them both a smug grin as he left. “Have fun on your date!”

 

“It's not a date!” Mike and El said in unison, but Will had already run off.

 

They awkwardly looked at each other.

 

“You got the bracelet Suzie made.” El pointed to the string in Mike's hand. 

 

“Oh, yeah. It was cool of her.”

 

She raised an eyebrow jokingly. “I think she has little crush on you.”

 

He looked embarrassed, running a hand through his messy hair. “Oh, I uh…”

 

“I think it's sweet. She looks up to you is all.” 

 

He laughed nervously, looking at his feet. He shoved the bracelet into his pocket. 

 

“Well, I uh, I'm going to get changed because I look like some swamp mutant.” he turned away.

 

“Oh, Mike.” El lightly grabbed his arm to stop him and then quickly let go. “I had extra string so…”

 

She quickly placed her own coloured bracelet in his hand and then stepped back. “I'll see you at the lake.”

 

He looked down at the bracelet in his hand, and then back up at El who had started to leave.

 

He gently tied it around his wrist, looking at the pattern. 

 

* * *

 

 

Mike rushed back to his cabin, Dustin didn't even look up from his book.

 

“Hi Mike.”

 

Mike ignored him and ran into the bathroom, splashing water on his face from the tiny sink, changing into his swim suit and grabbed a towel, before dashing out again.

 

“Bye Mike.” Dustin waved a hand vaguely.

 

Mike ran through camp, not wanting to keep El waiting. He stopped just before he reached the lake, quickly running a hand through his hair in a futile attempt to tame it.

 

He saw her stood at the edge of the dock, dipping her toe in the water. He took a moment to watch her. She seemed so at peace, and he couldn't help but smile.

 

“El!” He called and she jumped, turning around and breaking into a huge smile.

 

“Mike!”

 

He ran up to her, dumping his towel on the floor beside hers.

 

“Shall we?” He gestured to the canoe tied up near them. 

 

She nodded, picking up the ores. They were almost as tall as her.

 

“If I row us out into the middle of the lake, you can take over.” He said, and pushed the canoe a little into the water. 

 

El climbed in carefully, the boat rocking a little.

 

“Ah!” she grabbed hold of Mike's arm in reaction.

 

“It's alright, I got you.” He smiled, helping her in.

 

He followed after, taking one of the ores and pushing away from the dock.

 

“You sure you know what you're doing?” El raised an eyebrow, watching him fit the ores into the little holds on the ridge of the boat.

 

“Please,” he said confidently, “I'm an expert.”

 

“Ok, ok.  _ Mr Expert. _ ” She grinned, folding her arms. “Then tell me why we aren't going anywhere.”

 

“Because I haven't started rowing yet.” He said, starting to move the ores.

 

It was only then he realised his mistake.

 

“Oh, shit.” He looked back over at the shore and realised he'd forgotten to untie the boat.

 

El doubled over laughing, and Mike stood up quickly. 

 

“We're too far out to reach it.” He grabbed an ore and tried to hook the rope with it.

 

“Be careful!”

 

“It's fine.” Mike looked back at her over his shoulder. But he spoke too soon.

 

His hand slipped and he dropped the ore, falling head first into the water with it.

 

“Mike!” El looked over the side. He surfaced, hair in his eyes.

 

She was laughing and he found himself laughing back. His shirt felt heavy in the water but he didn't care. He was looking up at El laughing and he didn't think he'd ever seen such a perfect sight.

 

“You're an idiot.” She smiled fondly and held out her hand. “Here, I'll help you.”

 

He took her hand, but grinned before pulling her in with him.

 

“Aah!” She spat out water when she came up, playfully splashing Mike. “Not fair!” 

 

But she was still laughing. 

 

“Come on, I'll help you up.” He nodded towards the boat. 

 

She swam up to it, her hands resting on the rim. 

 

He swam up behind her, “May I?” 

 

She nodded and he dived under, grabbing her legs and helping push her up high enough to flip over the side of the boat.

 

El got up and leaned over the side of the boat, looking down at Mike in the water.

 

“You're not gonna pull me in again?” She jokingly asked.

 

He shook his head, a boyish grin on his face. “I promise.”

 

He pushed himself up on to the rim of the boat and she grabbed him around the torso to pull him into the boat.

 

They landed backwards, Mike had his arms either side of El, looking down at her.

 

Their faces were so close, his hair dripping water onto her face. But she didn't care. Their hearts were beating fast, the blood in their ears.

 

She could see the brown in his eyes, and the slightest hint of green (or was it gold?) that you could only see if you were that close. 

 

There was a look of awe on both their faces, both smiling very faintly.

 

“Uh…” Mike's voice was barely above a whisper. “Sorry.” He sat up quickly, his cheeks flushed red.

 

She sat up too, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. 

 

“I'll row the boat back to shore and I'll untie it properly.”

 

“Ok.” She sat up on the seat opposite him as he rowed.

 

After untying the boat and rowing back into the middle of the lake, Mike handed over the ores to El.

 

“Ok, you ready?” 

 

She hesitantly took the ores. “I guess….”

 

“It's not so bad. You have to push forward and then back, kind of in a circle.” He demonstrated with his arms and she definitely didn't let her eyes linger on the fact that he actually had a few muscles there, despite the rest of his string bean like figure.

 

“Ok,” she nodded, looking at the ores. “Like this?”

 

They were a little heavier than expected but the boat slowly began to move. 

 

“That's it!” Mike smiled brightly. “You got it!”

 

He leaned back, his arms behind his neck. “Ah, I could get used to this.” He joked. “Being chauffeured around the lake.”

 

“Very funny.” She said, finding her arms starting to ache already. She wasn't used to using those muscles.

 

She realised they weren't actually moving forward, but rather in a circle.

 

“Uh…?”

 

Mike opened his eyes, laughing softly. “You gotta do them at an equal speed.”

 

But it didn't work and they ended up going around in circles on the lake. Both almost in tears of laughter.

 

“I think you better take the ores.” she let go and Mike caught them, their hands lightly brushing.

 

He rowed them back to shore after almost an hour on the water. It was peaceful, hearing the water lapping at the edge of the boat, the ores cutting through the water.

 

“Thank you Mike.” El said as she jumped out the boat. He was pulling the boat back onto shore. “I had fun.”

 

“No problem.” He straightened up, the rope of the boat in his hand. They shared at each other for a moment, a lingering smile on their lips. 

 

“Did you, uh, did you maybe want to do it again sometime?” Mike looked down as he said it, finally tying the boat up at the dock.

 

“Yes.” She said too quickly. “I mean, yeah, sure. Whenever is good for you. I'm cool.” She tried to act cool, awkwardly leaning a hand against a pole on the dock.

 

“Alright then.” He stood up and smiled.

 

He frowned suddenly and reached a hand out. “You have a bit of lake weed in your hair.”

 

“Oh.” she held her breath as his hand hesitantly reached closer to her hair.

 

He gently pulled it out her hair, chucking it back into the lake. It was then that she noticed he was wearing the bracelet she'd made him. 

 

He was kind of a dork, but she really, really liked him.

 

He cleared his throat awkwardly and shoved his hands into his swim suit pockets.

 

El crouched down and picked up her towel, running it through her hair. Mike did the same, both their hair had become a wild mess of curls.

 

“I should probably go get out of these wet clothes before dinner.” She played with the end of her towel, folding it over her arms.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Mike wrapped his towel over his shoulders. “Shall I walk you back to your cabin?”

 

“You don't have to…” but she really wanted him too. She wasn't ready to part just yet. Just a few more minutes alone with him was all she needed.

 

“It's no trouble, really.” She hoped he was thinking the same, trying to get a few more moments alone.

 

“Ok.” she smiled up at him, and they slowly made their way across camp. 

 

Neither brought it up when Mike decided to take the long way back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on holiday tomorrow but I managed to get this chapter out today. But I won't be writing now for a week so there won't be an update until then. Sorry xx
> 
>  
> 
> Also I think this is maybe my favourite chapter so far :)


	7. You would not believe your eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my holiday! I had a great time but I did miss writing.
> 
> Idk what this chapter is but it's fluffy and that's all we need xx

“That prepubescent wastoid!” Dustin slammed the door of the cabin shut, causing Will to look up from his sketchbook and Mike to drop the towel he was drying his hair with.

 

Dustin threw his cap at the wall, closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I'm fine. I'm fine.” He mumbled.

 

“Uh…? Dustin?” Mike picked up his towel and slung it over one shoulder. “You ok, buddy?

 

“Absolutely fantastic.” He smiled sarcastically. “I just _loooove_ when the kids don't listen to me and don't appreciate how hard I worked on that damn treasure hunt with a map and everything.”

 

“I get that with painting sometimes.” Will put down his pencil. “Sometimes they don't care about the nature right in front of them. But then we build a fort in the woods the next day and they love it.”

 

“It's frustrating though.” Dustin sat on his bunk. “I don't know why I bother.”

 

Mike sat down next to him, “You wanted to share your curiosity voyage.”

 

Dustin cracked a small smile, laughing at himself. “I did, didn't I?”

 

“You just had a rough day, tomorrow will be better.” Mike put a hand on Dustin's shoulder and smiled.

 

“Thanks, Mike.” Dustin stood up sharply. “But why are you wet?”

 

“Oh,” Mike forgot he hadn't gotten changed yet since coming back from the lake. “I fell in the lake.”

“Why were you at the lake?”

 

“Aren't I allowed to go to the lake?” Mike said defensively.

 

Will laughed to himself, coughing to try and hide it. But Dustin caught on.

 

“You were on a date?”

 

Mike felt himself blush but he tried to deny it. “Uh, no. I was at the lake?”

 

“With El…” Will added.

 

“Will!”

 

“I knew it!” Dustin jumped up and Mike hid his face in his hands. “I knew it was a date! She lied to me! No wonder she was staring all dreamy eyed after Mike left-”

 

“Wait, what?” Mike froze and slowly looked up. “She...she _was_?” He felt himself smiling a little. He couldn't help it.

 

“Yeah, just like that.” Dustin pointed to Mike's face. “Wow, you do a good impression.”

 

Mike didn't know how he felt. He sort of knew he had a crush on her. Debating back and forth with himself whether to try and pursue it or leave it be. But today at the lake they had fun. And he was sure they almost kissed. Now Dustin was telling him she was staring at him….

 

“Did she say anything-” Mike went to ask Dustin more about El but he realised Dustin had left. He'd been daydreaming about El and hadn't even noticed he'd gone.

 

“Dustin went to the showers.” Will said, returning to his drawing. “You had a nice day dream?”

 

“Shut up.” Mike laughed and threw the wet towel at Will.

 

“Hey!”

 

Mike grabbed some dry clothes and went to change in the tiny bathroom.

* * *

 

The next few days at camp went fairly smoothly, but Mike still hadn't had much chance to get El alone, not since the canoeing on the lake.

 

They'd shared glances over the campfire, smiles over the dinner table, but nothing much else had happened. And Mike wanted things to move faster, if she felt the same way of course. Only trouble was making sure he knew she felt the same, like _really_ knew. Because an offhand comment by Dustin didn't reassure Mike, how could he be sure Dustin was telling the truth.

 

Mike thought his luck was about to change when he saw the rota for night duty. He'd already been on it with Will, but they'd basically just told ghost stories all night until they freaked each other out and jumped at any shadow they saw on their walk. Mike's ability to tell  stories was too powerful for his own good sometimes.

 

But tonight, El was his partner. And he was _not_ going to make the same mistake and tell dumb ghost stories. He maybe wasn't as smooth as Lucas, but maybe he could find a way to see how El feels.

 

Mike was nervous, pacing up and down outside the food hall waiting for El. He was tapping his flashlight against his hand, but he dropped it. In his attempt to catch it, he missed and ended up clapping his hands, the flashlight jumping between them until it fell completely on the floor. He sighed and stared at it a moment before bending down to pick it up.

 

“Having trouble?”

 

Mike looked up and saw El smiling down at him. The sun was hidden behind her so she was in a shadow, the light giving her a glow. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

 

“Uh…” he stared at her, mouth hung open a little. He had one hand frozen on the flashlight, but he couldn't seem to move his muscles to close around it and stand up.

 

“Here,” she crouched down so she was eye level with him and picked up the flashlight.

 

 _Say something, idiot!_ Mike screamed to himself in his head. He was just staring at her like a freak!

 

“They can be so slippery sometimes.” _What was that?!_

 

She laughed awkwardly and they stood up at the same time. Mike immediately regretting his words.

 

“I mean, when your hand is sweaty and then….” He trailed off. Sweaty hands was really not a good conversation topic.

 

He didn't know what happened. He was normally so casual and had no trouble talking like a normal human. But now he was actually trying to flirt, and it wasn't going well. He knew he just had to be himself and be natural.

 

But to Mike's surprise, she seemed to follow along with his less than stellar conversation topic. “It's probably because it's so humid.”

 

“Yeah. Does nightmares for my hair.” He briefly removed his cap, his hair very curly and messy.

 

“I like it.” She hesitantly reached out and touched a strand, a little gasp escaping when she realised how soft it was.

 

“Oh uh, thanks.” He smiled, putting his cap back on when she retracted her hand.

 

“Mine is even more of a mess, so I just tie it up.” She explained. Today she had it in a ponytail, but he could see the wild curls.

 

“Let me see.” He nodded and she shook her head.

 

“No way!” She laughed, a hand immediately going to her head. “It's gross!”

 

“I don't think you're gross.”

 

“Not gonna happen.”

 

“Please?” He tilted his head and gave her wide eyes. He looked like a puppy and she really couldn't resist that.

 

“Don't laugh at how awful my hair is.” She said, slowly reaching up to pull out the hair tie. “It's not normally this bad...but it's the humidity.”

 

She took out her hair tie, and a mess of curls fell to just above her shoulders.

 

Mike put his hands on his hips, “See? We're both crazy hair idiots.”

 

She laughed, hiding her face in her hands. “It's bad. I hate the humidity.”

 

“Well, _I_ like it.” He purposely messed up her hair and she shrieked with laughter, lightly pushing him off.

 

“You, you butthead!”

 

He stopped laughing and pretended to be offended. “Butthead? How could you say such a thing.”

 

She shook her head, tying her hair back up. “That's what you are. A butthead.”

 

Mike clasped a hand over  his heart and sighed dramatically. “I'm truly heartbroken El Hopper. Truly heartbroken.”

 

“Shut up.” She playfully nudged him. “We have to go on patrol.”

 

She started walking and Mike took a moment to watch.

 

 _See?_ The little voice in his head said, _She liked it when you were yourself._

 

He really hated to admit it, but that voice was right.

 

“You coming?” She turned and shone the flashlight at his face.

 

He recoiled a little and shone his own light at her before running to catch up.

 

* * *

 

 

Mike looked at his watch, they still had another 20 minutes before their duty was over. He still hadn't made a “move” as Lucas would call it. He just wanted to know if she felt the same before he tried anything. 

But so far he was unsure. He was just so insecure, sure she smiled and laughed and playfully touched him but what if that was just as friends and she wasn't flirting with him? He couldn't risk it. He couldn't risk making a fool of himself or making El uncomfortable. The last thing he wanted was for her to hate him.

 

They talked a little bit, mostly listening to the sound of the crickets and cicadas in the trees. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but how was Mike to get to know her if they weren't talking?

 

“So…” he swung his flashlight (not so) casually. “Tell me about yourself.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, “What do you want to know?”

 

Mike shrugged, “Hobbies, any siblings, pets, deepest fears.” He smiled. “The casual stuff.”

 

“The casual stuff?” She looked down a moment and laughed, looking back up at Mike. 

 

“Uh, I'm obsessed with movies - if that counts as a hobby - reading, uh no siblings. I'm actually adopted...I had a pet goldfish when I was 6 called Goldie - not imaginative I know - and I guess I'm terrified of never really living the best life I can.”

 

“I had no idea you were adopted.” Mike stopped walking.

 

She folded her arms and stopped walking too.“Don't look at me like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Pity. People always treat me weird when they learn I was adopted.”

 

Mike hesitated for a moment, before resting a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I don't think you're weird. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-”

 

“It's ok, I don't normally tell people but for some reason I….” She trailed off and avoided Mike's gaze.

 

“For some reason you…?” Mike bent his head down so he was eye level with her. 

 

“I guess you're just really easy to talk to. Like I can tell you anything….” She looked up to meet his eyes, not expecting how close his face was.

 

He smiled, and El could see the little dimple in his cheek when he did so.

 

“I know what you mean.” His voice was soft.

 

It took all his courage, but he carefully brushed a stray hair from her face. 

 

Her own smile grew, but he realised she was not looking at him, but rather something behind him.

 

Mike withdrew his hand, and turned around to follow her gaze. In between the trees, he could make out faint glowing.

 

El moved beside him, and shut her flashlight off. “Fireflies?” 

 

“Fireflies.” He mumbled, a little annoyed that those bugs had interrupted his moment with El. But he couldn't deny he didn't love seeing the lights from them.

 

El held out a hand, and tried to catch one. It landed on her hand and she held it up to her face. Mike was once again in a kind of awe watching her. Everything she did seemed to make him weak, and he felt himself falling.

 

“Look!” She held it up to him and he studied the little creature. “Isn't it amazing. So pretty.” She whispered.

 

She was looking at the firefly in her hand, but Mike found himself staring at her. Her nose had a very faint glow from the firefly, her eyes even had the faintest reflection of the light in them.

 

“Yeah, really pretty.” He mumbled, never taking his eyes off her.

 

She looked back at him, still holding the firefly. “Make a wish.”

 

He blinked at her, snapping out of the daze she had him in. “Huh?”

 

“A wish.” She said again, “You're supposed to wish on them, right?”

 

“Ok,” he nodded and closed his eyes, thinking of a wish.

 

Now it was El who found herself incapable of looking away. The way Mike scrunched up his nose when he closed his eyes, the way his brow creased when he thought about a wish. He was illuminated by the increasing number of fireflies around him.

 

“Got it.” He opened his eyes and she let go of the firefly. 

 

They stood for a moment in silence, watching the firefly disappearing into the mass of other fireflies.

 

“I love it here.” She said, still watching the fireflies.

 

“Me too.” Mike followed her gaze. His arm brushed against hers and he felt her leaning against him.

 

It wasn't much, but somehow Mike knew. Maybe she did feel the same...

 

 


	8. Girls just wanna have fun

Max rounded on El as soon as she got back to the cabin.

 

“How did it go? Did you kiss? Did you-”

 

“Max!” El hid her face. “Nothing happened. We just talked.”

 

Max raised an eyebrow. “Talked. Sure.”

 

“We did. And there were fireflies, and they were really pretty.” El started talking, but she was daydreaming a little.

 

“I caught one,” she gave a giggle like some school girl and Max didn't understand what was so funny. “And Mike made a wish on it. But he scrunched up his face and his nose crinkled and it was kind of cute. But he always looks cute. And his _hair_ it was so soft and-”

 

“El?”

 

She froze when she realised she'd just been daydreaming about Mike.

 

Max was smiling to herself. “Nothing happened, huh?”

 

“Uh, goodnight.” El immediately climbed up her bunk and hid under the covers, wanting to escape the situation.

* * *

 

 

Mike was leading a rope climbing activity with the campers the next day. His mind was still reeling from last night with El. He couldn't get the image of her surrounded by the glow of the fireflies out of his mind.

 

“Mike?”

 

He blinked, the small voice in the distance suddenly got louder.

 

“Mike!”

 

“Huh?” He looked down, realising he was supposed to be fixing the strap of a helmet for one of the campers. He was on his knees to be head height. “Sorry?”

 

“You were daydreaming.”

 

He patted the boy's helmet and stood up. “I, I wasn't. It's all good.”

 

“He's thinking about El!” One of the girls sang.

 

Mike snapped his head in her direction, “What? No. I, I was just... uh…”

 

“Why would he be thinking about El, Daisy?” The boy Mike was just helping looked over at her.

 

“Sam,” Daisy shook her head. “Boys are clueless.”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Guys!” Mike raised his hands to diffuse the situation.

 

Daisy ignored Mike. “He clearly has a crush on her!”

 

“Ew!” Sam scrunched up his face in disgust.

 

Mike pinched his nose, sighing. “Can we drop it?”

 

For the past couple of days the campers couldn't seem to let it go that Mike likes El. Sure, he was admitting to himself that he was crushing on her big time. But no way was he telling anyone else. Especially not those kids.

 

“Are you going to marry her?”

 

“I’m gonna barf!”

 

“They're in love Sam!”

 

Mike cupped his hands over his mouth to be heard over the shouting kids. “Next one to bring up El and I isn't going to get ice cream later!”

 

That silenced them.

 

“Good.” He put his hands on his hips. “Now, shall we go climb this tree?”

 

The campers seemed to forget about Mike and El for a moment and erupted in cheers for their activity. Sometimes it really could be simple.

* * *

 

At free time before dinner, Mike once again sought out El. He caught a glimpse of Lucas and Max walking hand in hand and sighed. How come they could be like that and the campers said _nothing_ ? But if he even _looks_ at El they freak out.

 

When he got to El's cabin, he could hear the faint sound of music. Slowly, he walked up to the door and peered through the screen. He couldn't help himself smiling. El looked so carefree, singing and dancing around. Her hair was loose and messy. The curls bouncing as she spun. It was so natural. It was so _her._

 

“ _Girls, just wanna have fuh-uun_ …”

 

If he wasn't already deeply crushing on her then he most definitely was now.

 

He couldn't resist, and quietly opened the door.

 

“ _Oooh girls just wanna have fuuuuuuuun!_ ” he sang loudly, raising his arms proudly.

 

El instantly turned around, heart stopping. She had no idea he was there. But he was smiling, so she grabbed both his hands in hers and dragged him further into the cabin.

 

They were spinning around, tears streaming down their faces from laughter, and were struggling to sing from losing their breath because of said laughter.

 

“ _Girls just wanna have fun!_ ” they stopped spinning and stood facing each other, breathing heavily from the dancing.

 

After a moment, El went to turn the stereo off.

 

“I forgot why I came here…” Mike scratched the back of his neck nervously.

 

Their gaze was intense, and their hearts were beating rapidly.

 

“Oh, uh right.” He blinked, remembering what he was doing. “Dustin and Will found some water balloons and we were gonna go surprise the campers. Did you wanna come?”

 

“Like, a water balloon fight?”

 

He nodded, “We thought it'd be funny to catch them off guard. We saw some down by the lake.”

 

She laughed, “It sounds ridiculous. But I'm in.”

 

El rummaged in her trunk for her swimsuit. “Just give me five minutes to put this on underneath and we'll go.”

 

“Ok.” Mike stepped back, still smiling. She was looking at him and he realised what she was waiting for. “Oh! Duh!” He hit himself in the head, “I'll be outside.”

 

 _What was that? She thinks you're a creep now!_ Mike began pacing, his mind yelling at him for being such a weirdo. He seemed to always be in a kind of daze around her that he never fully knew what was going on. Which meant he looked like a brain-dead idiot around her 99% of the time.

 

“Ok, let's go.” He looked up to see El carrying her towel and wearing some baggy t-shirt.

 

They ran off to find Dustin and Will. Will was crouched down filling up balloons from an outside tap around the back of their cabin. He handed a balloon to Dustin, who put it in a bucket at his feet, and began filling up another one.

 

“This is going to blow their tiny minds.” Dustin rubbed his hands together like some kind of movie villain.

 

“Dude, chill.” Mike rolled his eyes, but he cracked a small smile.

 

Will stood up after handing Dustin a final balloon. “I think we should have enough.”

 

“I'm all set.” Dustin shifted his weight between his feet, he seemed more excited than half the kids would be. “I'm gonna get that Jeremy…”

 

“Just don't get carried away.” El raised her hands, “I still kind of need this job.”

 

“It'll be fine.” Dustin waved a hand dismissively, but El and Mike shared an uneasy look. “Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

 

“There.” Dustin pointed to the group of campers around the water's edge. 

 

“We're really doing this?” Will looked at the bucket in his hands and back to the campers. “I'm actually thinking this is kind of mean...maybe we shouldn't…”

 

“They're kids. It's harmless fun.” Dustin shrugged. 

“ATTACK!” El yelled, grabbing two water balloons in her hands and running full speed at the campers. She didn't give the boys time to react before she'd already hit the first camper with the balloon.

 

The kids shrieked, scattering about. But they had huge grins on their faces. Some had tried to grab water in their hands to throw back at El but it hadn't worked.

 

Dustin, Mike and Will soon joined in, placing the bucket on the floor so the kids could grab a couple of balloons.

 

The kids all rounded together and bombarded Dustin with the balloons. 

 

Will raised his hands, screaming he surrenders and joined the kids’ side.

 

“Traitor!” Mike shouted, hitting Will with a balloon. 

 

The kids and Will ended up chasing Dustin into the lake, cannonballing into the water.

 

Mike took shelter from fire behind a tree. But suddenly he felt a coldness spread over his hair.

 

“Wha-”

 

He turned and saw El laughing at him, the remains of a burst balloon stuck to her palms.

 

“You should see your face!” She doubled over laughing and he raised his own water balloon filled hand in the air.

 

But he stopped when she looked up, eyes bright with laughter. There was another moment of silence, full of something intense and unspoken between them. It had been happening a lot lately. Their faces were inches apart, and he felt himself being pulled in. She was the one to finally close the gap, pressing on her tiptoes.

 

When their lips met, the balloon in Mike's hand fell to the floor and the newly freed hand found its way to her cheek.

 

They broke apart, still smiling to each other. El had a mischievous grin on her face and he raised an eyebrow in confusion but once again he felt that coldness spread over his hair and water filled his eyes.

 

“Hey! No fair!” He laughed wiping the water from his eyes. 

 

She shrugged, but her hands brushed the hair from his eyes and rested around his neck as his own hands rested on her waist. He slowly leaned in again and she kissed back, no more water balloons to ruin their moment.

 

A mumbled “Where's Mike and El?” pulled them apart. Mike looked at El before scooping her up bridal style and running from behind the tree.

 

“THERE!” Will shouted and suddenly they were bombarded with water balloons.

 

“Mike!” El shrieked and he continued running.

 

“Hold your breath.” He said.

 

“Why?”

 

He jumped into the lake, throwing El before he did so. The kids followed, jumping in after them.

 

Everyone was laughing, splashing each other with water.

 

“Hey idiots!” Steve's voice pulled them to attention and they all froze. “You're supposed to be at dinner in 5 minutes!”

 

“Alright, out of the lake.” Mike stood up, ushering the kids out of the lake. They all sighed in disappointment, but followed.

 

“That was fun. I love camp!” One of the kids shouted and Mike smiled, glad he made a memory for someone.

 

His eyes met El's briefly before she left with a towel to her cabin. He didn't want her to leave yet and jogged after her.

 

“El!”

 

She stopped and turned, wrapping the towel tighter around her. “Yeah?”

 

“Did uh, did you wanna meet up later? After dinner?” He shuffled on his feet.

 

She looked around quickly before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “I'd love that.”

 

And with that she ran off, leaving Mike still reeling over it all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure where I'm going with this fic, there isn't exactly much of a plot so there probably won't be too many chapters left because idk what I'm doing haha. It's really just them goofing off at camp and becoming friends but I don't know how it's going to end so we'll see. I think maybe 3/4 chapters? We'll see.


	9. Cinder-EL-la

Mike had passed El a note during dinner, telling her to meet him by the lake around 10pm. They decided to wait until the campers had gone to bed and for whoever was on night duty to end.

 

Mike scanned around the cabin. Will had gone to bed early and was lightly snoring, Dustin had his nose in a book about Bigfoot (he was still on his whole conspiracy that Bigfoot could be in the woods) and Lucas was leaning out the window, trying to knock over some empty cans with his slingshot.

 

Quietly, Mike crept down the ladder of his bunk bed and grabbed a hoodie. With a quick glance back, he made his way to the door. The boys were still preoccupied with their own activity (quiet murmurs of “damn” from Lucas every time he missed a can) so he was able to sneak out unnoticed. The first time in a long time. He wasn't used to things going so smoothly.

 

The camp was dark except for a few lanterns scattered about. Mike liked the silence, everything was calm and he felt like he could breathe freely.

 

He must have been a little earlier than expected, because the lake was empty when he arrived. No big deal, he'd just wait.

* * *

 

 

He began pacing, nervously tapping his hand against his leg. It'd only been 10 minutes...she was coming…

 

El was trying to get to Mike, but she'd gotten caught by Max and ended up in an awkward conversation.

 

She had been trying to leave when Max saw her.

 

“Where are you sneaking off too?”

 

“Huh?” El jumped, hand still on the door. “Uh, no where?”

 

“Doesn't _look_ like nowhere.” Max smirked, her arms folded. “Meeting a certain curly haired, freckled frog boy?”

 

“He doesn't look like a frog.” El said before realising she'd just indirectly admitted that she was meeting Mike. “Uh, I mean-”

 

“I knew it!” Max sang. “You're meeting Mike! A secret night rendezvous? How _romantic_.” She mockingly placed a hand over her heart and sighed.

 

“Max…”

 

Max saw El's face and immediately stopped. “I'm sorry...I didn't mean, I just got excited.”

 

“It's ok…” El looked away. “I just... really like him and I'm scared that I'll mess it up somehow.”

 

“You're serious, aren't you?” Max reached out and reassuringly squeezed El's arm.

 

El shrugged and Max pulled her to sit down.

 

“Ok, here's what you need to do.” Max said and El looked at her with intense concentration. “Be yourself.”

 

She stood up and sighed. “Really? That's the advice? Be myself?”

 

Max laughed and tried to get El's attention again. “Look, I know it sounds lame but Mike is a dork and he really likes you as you are. And for some reason you like him too.”

 

El rolled her eyes at Max.

 

“You know I'm joking.” Max said, “We're friends and although he can get on my nerves sometimes, he's a good guy. He won't care what you do as long as you're yourself.”

 

El thought over the advice and hugged Max. “Thank you. I mean it.”

 

She looked the tiny clock in the cabin. “Mike. I'm late!”

 

She darted out the cabin, forgetting a jacket in her rush.

 

“Good luck! Get your prince Cinder- EL - la!” Max called after her, laughing at her own lame joke. “Be back before the clock strikes 12- aaaand she's gone.”

 

Max was left on the porch of the cabin, talking to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

El ran through camp, hoping Mike was still waiting. She caught a glimpse of his large figure looking out over the lake.

 

She crept up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes. He jumped, but his hands covered hers.

 

“El?”

 

He turned around to face her, and his smile warmed.

 

“I started to worry you'd forgotten.” He looked nervous, a little unsure of himself.

 

“I was talking to Max and lost track of time.” She awkwardly looked down. “I'm sorry...I didn't want to keep you waiting.”

 

“Hey,” he shook his head and stepped closer, his hand cupping her cheek. “It's alright. I don't mind.”

 

“I didn't want to ruin our first date.”

 

“Date, huh?” He grinned and she leaned back a little.

 

“Uh, I mean...shoot, I thought and I just...you think I'm weird now…”

 

He laughed softly, leaning forward to press his forehead to hers. “It’s a date.”

 

“A date.” She repeated, a smile slowly forming.

 

“Date.” He confirmed, and he bent down so he could kiss her.

 

They talked for a while, Mike trying the age old move of offering to teach her how to skip rocks. El knew what he was doing, but she played along with it because she wasn't about to complain about him gently putting his arm around her.

 

She started shivering after a while, really regretting not bringing a jacket.

 

“You're cold?” Mike said, “You can borrow my hoodie.”

 

“No, it's ok. I don't want _you_ to be cold.”

 

He shrugged, already removing his hoodie. “I'm feeling warm anyway. Here.”

 

She put it on, wrapping the baggy material around her. It was cozy.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He smiled and held her gaze for a moment. “Sorry I couldn't actually take you anywhere tonight... we've been to the lake a lot but camp isn't very big.” he looked down, disappointed in himself.

 

“No, I like it.” She cupped his cheek, making him look back up at her. “It's so peaceful at night. And I got to spend time with you so...”

 

“We should probably head back soon…” he sighed, “But I don't want to.”

 

“Me neither.” her hands played with a curl at the back of his neck.

 

Once again he leaned down, but she pressed on her tiptoes to reach.

* * *

 

 

At breakfast the next morning, Max couldn't stop smiling at the not so subtle glances passing between Mike and El.

 

“Hey, Wheeler!” Steve called when Mike was about to leave the food hall.

 

“Yeah?” He nervously looked at El before walking towards Steve.

 

“You and uh, Hopper over there…” Steve lowered his voice and Mike felt his heart racing. 

 

_ Shit, shit, shit, he knows!  _ Mike's mind was running a mile and minute trying to come up with an excuse or explanation.

 

“What? We're just...we didn't…” 

 

Steve waved a hand dismissively, “I don't care alright? You can do whatever, but I just wanted to remind you that you're still on the job. So I don't want whatever it is you two have to get in the way of what you're here for. Any funny business is on your own time, ok?”

 

Mike sighed in relief, “So...it's ok if we're dating?” He didn't know if he'd call it that exactly, but he didn't know how else to phrase “ _ we kissed a couple of times and we like each other and I don't know maybe we're meeting up privately most nights?” _

 

Steve nodded, “Just...not in front of the kids? Ok?”

 

Mike nodded, “Uh huh. You got it sir! Steve! I mean-”

 

Steve had already left, leaving Mike rambling to himself.

 

Mike darted out of the hall, catching up to El. She had panic in her eyes but calmed when she saw him.

 

“Is everything ok?”

 

He picked her up and spun her around, laughing. “Everything's great.”

 

“So we're not in trouble?” She laughed when he put her down again, still holding on to his arms.

 

“As long as we still do our job, in free time we can do whatever we want.”

 

“So…?”

 

“I'll see you later tonight? Night hike perhaps?” He stepped back, stretching their intertwined hands between them.

 

“Wouldn't miss it!”

  
They parted ways, off to their own duties. Suzie had been watching from near the flagpole, arms folded. Mike...and El...She was  _ not  _ happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't really know where I'm going with this but we'll see


	10. Capture the flag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a short chapter but I'm hoping the next bit will be longer.
> 
> It's kind of just a filler chapter to set up something

The campers gathered in the wide space outside the flagpole, whispering between each other. The hype was all for the annual game of capture the flag. It was girls against boys, and it wasn't just the campers who were getting competitive.

 

“Prepare to eat your words Sinclair!” Max shouted. “My team is gonna win this year.”

 

Lucas rolled his eyes, “Yeah, sure. Good luck with that.”

 

She stepped closer, getting up in his face. “You just watch me.”

 

He smiled, leaning closer.

 

“Hey! Not in front of the kids!” Steve called, Max and Lucas jumped apart. “It goes for you too!” he shouted, pointing at Mike and El, who were merely holding hands.

 

“We weren't-” Mike tried to say but Steve gave him a glare that he realised it wasn't worth fighting over.

 

Max and El went over to join their team, but Suzie glared at El as she walked up.

 

“What's her problem?” Max whispered to El but she shrugged.

 

“Let's just win this game.” El tied up her hair, ready for the game.

* * *

 

 

The game was going fairly well, neither side was really winning at the moment. It had moved into the woods, El's team hiding in wait to ambush Mike's team.

 

They were near a fairly muddy and swampy area, El warning the girls to watch their step or they'll fall in something.

 

That was when Suzie's ears pricked up. A chance to humiliate El perhaps? And then Mike was sure to see that she was nothing special.

 

They began to climb across a log that would take them safely over the swamp, Mike's team could be seen on the other side.

 

The young campers made their way across, Suzie just behind El. But she “lost her balance”, bumping into El.

 

El went flying head first into the swampy water below. Suzie looked up, putting on a fake expression of worry, and she caught a glimpse of Mike running through the trees.

  


“El! Are you alright?” Mike knelt down to the edge of the swamp, grabbing both her hands to pull El back to the land.

 

El nodded, and cupped his cheek, leaving mud all across his face.

 

“Hey!” He laughed and helped her up, wiping the mud from her eyes and his cheek.

 

She looked down at herself, covered in mud or something even worse. It smelled bad.

 

“I feel like a swamp mutant…” she sighed but he grinned a little.

 

“Oh yeah definitely.”

 

El playfully pushed him but he caught her hands in his, “But a very _pretty_ swamp mutant.”

 

Suzie watched them, their hands intertwined. They were supposed to be on different teams but they were still concerned about each other. She had fallen in the swamp, covered in gross water and mud, but he still thought she was pretty.

 

Suzie sulked the remainder of the game of capture the flag. To make things worse they lost to the boys.

 

* * *

 

 

“I tried everything but he seems to like her even more!” Suzie shouted back in her cabin, her roommate Katie shrunk back from the sudden outburst. 

 

“But…she didn't fall?” Katie spoke quietly. “You pushed her?”

 

“Obviously!” Suzie shouted. “I was trying to make her look stupid in front of Mike.”

 

“That wasn't very nice…”

 

“I don't care. She's not good enough for Mike.”

 

“But-”

  
“I said I  _ don't care! _ ”

* * *

 

 

 

“You smell like shit.” Max said when El returned to the cabin, dramatically covering her nose.

 

“I fell in the swamp.” She grabbed her stuff to head to the showers. “Suzie bumped into me and my foot slipped.”

 

“Geez, that kid is weird…” Max rolled her eyes. “You don't think she's jealous?”

 

“Of me and Mike?” El almost laughed. “Max, she's 12.”

 

“I know but didn't you ever have a crush on an older boy? Or a celebrity? You knew it wouldn't logically happen but you're still in love with them.”

 

“I guess….” El looked down at her hands. “I don't want to upset her but she needs to see that it's just not possible.”

 

“She’ll grow out of it.” Max shrugged. “But you should probably watch out. She seems more vengeful.”

 

El shook her head. “I have to talk to Mike. See what he thinks.”

 

“But you smell-”

 

“Mike doesn't care.” El shouted as she ran out the cabin.

 


	11. Suzie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't too happy with the previous chapter, idk it happens sometimes. You can't always write as well as you'd like. 
> 
> But hopefully this chapter makes up for it xx

Dustin was startled at first to see El hurriedly knocking on the cabin door.

 

“Is Mike here?”

 

“Miiike!” Dustin shouted back into the cabin. “You're girlfriend's here! And she smells like shit!”

 

“Don’t be rude. And she's not my-” Mike started to say but stopped himself. They hadn't exactly spoken about what they were.

 

“We haven't spoken about…” Mike mumbled but El shook her head.

 

“There's no time right now. I need to talk to you about what happened today.”

 

He looked over his shoulder at Dustin and stepped out on to porch of the cabin, closing the door behind him. “Is everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, uh I just wanted to talk about the whole falling into the swamp thing.”

 

Mike took one of her hands. “It's ok, I don't care that you smell bad or-”

 

She laughed and put a hand over his mouth lightly to quiet him. “No, that's not what I meant. I know this sounds crazy, but I think I was pushed.”

 

“Pushed?” He furrowed his brow, and El found herself staring at the little crinkle in his forehead. But now was not the time for staring at him. No matter how cute he looked all the time. “Who pushed you?”

 

“Suzie? At least, I'm pretty sure it was her. She was behind me and I felt her fall into me. But it seemed... deliberate. I can't explain it. And it sounds so ridiculous but-”

 

“No, I uh, I believe you. Crazy as it seems.” He smiled warmly at her. He always seemed to understand.

 

“I think...I think she's jealous? Or hates me. I knew she maybe had a little crush on you but it's getting out of hand.”

 

“It's my fault.” Mike sighed, “I had no idea.”

 

El brushed the hair out of his face. “It's not your fault. You're just doing your job, being a friend to the kids.”

 

“How do we stop her but without hurting her?”

 

El shrugged. “I don't know…”

 

Mike ran a hand through his hair. “The only thing we can do is talk to her.”

 

“I don't even know if she was intending to push me.”

 

“There's no harm in asking.” Mike walked down the steps of his cabin, holding his hand out to El. “Come on.”

* * *

 

“I don't know about this…” El pulled back on Mike’s had when he started to walk up to the cabin door. “I don't want to embarrass her.”

 

“But it's not fair to her either.” Mike said, “If she holds on to whatever fantasy it is, it's just going to hurt her all that more.”

 

“I guess…” she nodded for him to go knock on the door. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

Three girls huddled around the door and looked up in panic when they saw the two counsellors outside.

 

“Are we in trouble?” One of them said. “Because we didn't do anything and I know Sally cried but it was only because Anne accidentally dropped her suitcase on her foot but we promise we're being nice and please don't call our parents!”

 

Mike raised his hands to calm them, “What? No you're not in trouble it's ok.”

 

“We just want to talk to Suzie.” El peered over the girls’ heads in to the cabin.

 

They sighed in relief and the girls all ran away calling for Suzie.

 

She nervously stepped forward and felt a drop in her gut when she saw Mike and El together.

 

“Uh…” excuses were running around in her head, trying to get out of whatever trouble she was in.

 

“You're not in trouble Suzie.” Mike smiled warmly, “we just wanted to talk.”

 

They took her outside, and sat down on a log, far enough away from the cabin that the other girls couldn't hear in.

 

“We uh, noticed that you've gotten on well at camp.” El said slowly, “but maybe too well with... certain counsellors?”

 

“I don't….” Suzie looked down but El could see her face was turning red.

 

“Suzie,” Mike said softly, “I think….you maybe have a little crush on me?”

 

She looked up, mortification on her face. “I don't! I wouldn't! I…”

 

“It's ok. I'm... I'm flattered.” Mike tried to reassure her. “But, you have to see that I'm too old for you.”

 

Suzie looked back down again at her feet. “I know...but, but in a few years?”

 

Mike shook his head, “No... Suzie you have to understand. You're great, and I know one day you'll find someone your own age who's going to like you just as much. But you're only 12.”

 

Suzie looked at El, a few tears in her eyes. El felt guilt in her chest, she hated that she'd made her feel like this. But it had to be done.

 

“I'm sorry...” Suzie whispered, still looking at El. “I don't know why I did it. Why I pushed you. I was just upset that Mike was spending all attention on you and…”

 

“It's ok,” El put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “I know you didn't mean it.”

 

“It's just... Mike's so cool. And he's kind and…” Suzie smiled a little embarrassed.

 

El looked over at Mike, smiling. “He is, isn't he?”

 

“But... I'm glad you two can be together. If it makes him happy.” Suzie tried to smile at both of them.

 

Mike reached out and took El's hand. “I am. Really happy.”

 

They looked at each other and Suzie nodded. “Then I'll be ok.”

 

“Thank you, Suzie.” El said, “For being so mature about this.”

 

She shrugged. “It hurts but...but I'll be ok. I guess I always knew deep down that it was unrealistic. But it's not easy to believe yourself.”

 

She stood up and sighed, “I should probably get back to my cabin…”

 

“You're ok?” El stood up, dropping Mike's hand.

 

Suzie looked at her, and despite the traces of tears in her eyes, smiled. “I will be.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mike walked El back to her cabin but stopped her before reaching the steps. 

 

“Uh, about what Dustin said earlier…” he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

 

El raised an eyebrow but smirked, “Oh?”

 

“About, about you being my girlfriend. I don't know where he gets those ideas from.” He laughed nervously. “We haven't talked about it and I didn't want to freak you out or anything-”

 

“No, it's ok.” She smiled, “I didn't mind.” She looked down, blushing a little. 

 

“You, you didn't mind?” Mike's face lit up. He didn't know what to do. “Then, you're ok if I call you my girlfriend?’

 

“Only if you're ok if I call you my boyfriend?” She matched his nervous laugh, both feeling excited and awkward in that moment.

 

Mike wished he'd been smoother about it, wished he'd asked her in some special way. But around her he turned into a mumbling mess and he didn't know why. Well, he knew why. He was pretty sure he was in love.

 

“That's ok by me.” He smiled.

 

“Good.” She reached up and kissed his cheek before darting back to the cabin. 

 

“Goodnight El.” he stepped back, a little dazed smile on his face. He was such a dork but El really liked it.

 

“Goodnight Mike.”


	12. I wanna dance with somebody

Mike held the ladder as El climbed up to hang up a poorly made banner reading: _End of camp dance ‘91._

 

“Not a very creative name, huh?” She said as she stepped back, Mike's hands automatically guiding her down the ladder, to admire her work.

 

“It's simple.” He shrugged, “Steve's idea.”

 

“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes and walked over to the table still full of decorations.

 

“I can't believe they have an end of camp dance.” She held up a silver streamer and examined it. “We never did anything like that when I was at camp.”

 

Mike walked up behind her, “No?”

 

“I probably wouldn't have had fun anyway like at school dances, that feeling of seeing all the kids dancing and partnering off…” she shook her head to clear the bad memory of middle school. All her friends were asked to dance except her and she had to watch from the sidelines.

 

“For the record, I would've asked you to dance.” Mike said, taking her hand and lightly spinning her around. They were dancing slowly in the empty, half decorated hall.

 

She looked down briefly and then met his eyes, smiling softly at how sweet her was being.“Really?” she tilted her head.

 

Mike laughed nervously, “Well, more likely I would've sat awkwardly on the side wishing I had the nerve to ask you…”

 

She shook her head and his bent down to meet her, closing the gap between them. When they pulled apart, Mike pressed his forehead to hers.

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” Dustin called, dropping a huge pile of streamers over their heads. “You gonna help decorate or are you going to kiss all day?”

 

Mike looked at El and raised an eyebrow but she playfully nudged him with her arm. “We're helping.” She said firmly and pulled a bit of streamer out of Mike's hair.

* * *

 

 

The food hall had been transformed into the glittery nightmare of streamers lit up by a disco ball that had lost one or two of its mirrors (definitely _not_ from Lucas and Max playing a game of catch earlier…).

 

 _Ice Ice Baby_ was playing, and Mike looked over to see Dustin trying to teach Will the dance.

 

“No, dude Vanilla Ice does it like this.” Dustin demonstrated but Will had no clue.

 

“This is fun.” El came up to Mike. They were all supposed to be chaperoning the dance but some of the counsellors were just enjoying themselves too.

 

“I guess.” He shrugged, still looking over at Dustin and Will. “How long do you think until Dustin gives up?”

 

She looked over and saw Will laughing while Dustin complained about him “not taking it seriously”.

 

“I'd say never.” She laughed. “He's very passionate.”

 

Steve was up at the DJ deck, taking his job very seriously. He was wearing sunglasses indoors.

 

“At least the kids are enjoying it.” Mike pointed out Suzie, laughing and singing along with her friends.

 

A squeaking came from the microphone and everyone recoiled, hands covering their ears. Steve raised the microphone to his mouth.

 

“We're gonna take it slow now. Back to the 80s.”

 

Mike rolled his eyes, “now it really is like middle school.”

 

Cyndi Lauper’s unmistakable voice started playing out, and the kids divided themselves, separating into a side of girls and a side of boys. It was as if at that moment a plague had been set on one of the groups and the others were desperate to stay as far away as possible in case they caught it.

 

“They're just standing there.” El tugged lightly on Mike's t-shirt to get him to look.

 

“They're just embarrassed. Someone will make the first move.”

 

But no one did.

 

 _Then you say, go slow_ __  
_I fall behind_  
The second hand unwinds

 

It took Max dragging Lucas on to the dancefloor to break the awkwardness. As soon as they saw them dancing, the kids slowly started to pair off.

 

El smiled, but her eye caught a glimpse of Tommy in the corner. He was watching Suzie who was talking to her friends.

 

“Mike,”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Look at Tommy. He's all alone.”

 

“Poor kid doesn't know how to get in there.”

 

“Like you can talk!” El folded her arms. “You said that was exactly like you at middle school.”

 

He sighed, “I'll go talk to him.”

 

He ran around the outside of the hall, creeping up behind Tommy, the song still playing.

 

“Tommy.” Mike crouched down and Tommy turned around. He had a little bowtie he'd spent ages learning how to do. “You ok buddy?”

 

“I'm fine…”

 

“When I was your age, I used to stand on the outside at dances too, watching everyone else dance.”

 

“But you're really cool.” Tommy looked down. “I'm not…”

 

Mike almost laughed at the idea of him being cool. “Trust me, I was a huge nerd. You're the one who's cool.”

 

“Really?” He managed a small smile, but it faded quickly. “No one wants to dance with me.”

 

“I have a feeling Suzie does.” Mike pointed to Suzie, she'd been giving Tommy subtle looks. “She's been looking at you just as much as you've been looking at her.”

 

“I wasn't-”

 

“You don't want to miss out on something great. You just have to be brave and give it a try.”

 

“What if she laughs at me?”

 

Mike shook his head, “Are you kidding? She'd never laugh at you, and all that effort you went in to tonight? You look a million dollars.”

 

“You really think so?” Tommy nervously adjusted his bowtie.

 

“I know so.” Mike smiled and ruffled his hair. “Now go get her.”

 

Tommy straightened up and smoothed out his hair, walking slowly up to Suzie. Mike stood up and went back to El, who was smiling.

 

“That was really sweet.”

 

Mike shuffled on his feet, “I just couldn't let him feel how I used to feel.”

 

El took his hand and smiled. The song faded out and a new slow song started playing, the first few beats very familiar.

 

 _Every breath you take_ _  
_ _Every move you make_

 

Mike knew what he had to do. He wasn't going to be the kid on the sidelines wishing he'd asked the cutest girl to dance.

 

“Do you wanna dance?” Mike said, a nervous smile on his face.

 

“I'd love to.” She smiled back.

 

Mike led her out to the middle of the dancefloor, hands on her waist while her's rested on his shoulders.

 

 _Oh can't you see_ _  
_ _You belong to me_

 

“And you said you wouldn't have the courage to ask someone to dance.” She laughed.

 

He shrugged, “I'm doing what I never could. Getting the girl.”

 

 _Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_ _  
_ _I dream at night I can only see your face_

 

She rolled her eyes playfully, her hands slowly creeping around his neck instead of his shoulders. “You're a dork. But I love you.”

 

Mike gasped a little, unsure of what he just heard. “You love me?”

 

Her eyes went wide. “Was it too early? I shouldn't have…I'm sorry-”

 

Mike leaned forward, a hand leaving her waist  and moving to rest on her cheek instead. He pressed his lips to hers and she stopped talking, giving in and trying to pull him closer.

 

 _I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_ _  
_ _I keep crying baby, baby, please_

 

They pulled back, ignoring the cries of “ew!” from the kids around them. El pressed her forehead to Mike's and he smiled softly.

 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

 

The final night of camp was always emotional, not being able to see friends for a year was pretty sad. But this year was even worse for Mike because it would mean a whole year of not seeing El.

 

At the counsellors campfire they'd had, she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder and he dreaded the moment when she'd wake up and have to leave him. So he wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly, trying to savour what time they had left together.

 

In the morning, he helped her carry her large bag to the luggage piles while she carried his guitar case instead.

 

They sat on a log in the driveway of the camp, the big buses of kids having left a few moments ago.

 

“So what are your plans now summer is over?” Mike didn't really want to know, he didn't want to think about her leaving him.

 

“I'm going to college.” She said. “I managed to get into Harvard. Still can't believe I actually got a place there.”

 

“Are you kidding?” Mike stood up quickly. “I go to MIT.”

 

“Really?” she copied him.

 

“Do you know what this means?” Mike said, his voice raising in excitement.

 

“We can still see each other?” She flung her arms around him and he picked her up, spinning around.

 

“Ahem…” there was an awkward cough and Mike quickly let El down, heart stopping when he saw a gruff man with a beard.

 

“Dad!” El shouted, running up to him. She suddenly stopped. “Oh uh, this is Mike.”

 

“Mike…” her dad raised an eyebrow and Mike shrunk back. He was just as tall as her dad but he suddenly felt very small.

 

“Uh, nice to meet you sir.” Mike held out a hand nervously.

 

“Just Jim is fine.” He smiled and Mike felt at ease. Jim had a hard exterior, but he seemed genuinely warm when you started talking to him.

 

“We're uh... dating.” El mumbled and her dad smiled.

 

“Well, you should come visit us sometime in Chicago.”

 

“We're actually going to be close at college. Mike goes to MIT.” El explained.

 

“Isn't that something.” Jim looked at Mike, a smile on his face. “Sounds like fate.”

 

Mike smiled at El, and he couldn't have agreed more with Jim. It had been weeks since that day she stumbled into the wrong cabin, stumbled into his life. But it had been something so instant that he knew he would be forever trapped under whatever spell she had him under.

 It had been the best summer of his life, and Mike wouldn't change it for the world. 

“Perhaps it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking by this fic. I hadn't planned out the ending much so I wasn't sure where I was going with it. But I'm glad people stuck by it even though it got weird or confusing at times. 
> 
> But me writing a fic where El and Mike don't end up engaged or married?! Who am I?!!!
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it and as always (you know the drill by now) I'll see you in the next fic. Another fic, another universe where Mike and El get together because they're too perfect and I have no self control when it comes to AUs xx


End file.
